Shattered Candy Dreams
by Arianstar
Summary: Luna Raven is a reporter having a rather complicated day, she runs into a 16 year old Charlie, and eventually finds herself with her assignment staring in front of her. What happens when two pasts collide and Willy Wonka gets the wrong idea about things?


_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners.__  
_

_Just something that I considered for a while and finally got down on paper and typed out, all I can say is expect the unexpected. _

* * *

**Shattered Candy Dreams**

"_An assignment?"_ I observed my small cubby like office curiously; the blinking curser on my screen annoying me briefly before the you have mail had originally come to my attention. Being a reporter was rather a trying profession, not at all as glamorous as one thought. I had worked in the small local paper in England since graduating college; it seemed like so long ago. I had stars shining in my eyes when I first got hired, now it was dull, and getting the necessary interviews were becoming more and more work for me. My boss had purposely taken the most impossible reviews for me to handle, sure I would quite those six years ago when I first started. Still I was tortured like this, yet I had obtained every impossible review he had given me, and now this one? It was like a nightmare; according to all I knew and those that had tried interviewing the famous chocolatier Willy Wonka was a chore and a half.

For one the man was a major reclusive, especially after his announcement to the heir of his factory, one Charlie Bucket. Every paper in the city had been after him since that day, I vaguely remembered Charlie being twelve at the time making it five years that the world of news had tried and failed. Why was my boss giving this to me, granted I had succeeded in many reviews, but my methods were far from sane or casual. I hated to loose and would do just about anything to get my interview. _"That's why you moron, he knows you won't give up until you succeed."_ I sighed placing my hand through my loose curly blonde waist length hair, it felt oddly stiff and frizzy that afternoon; meaning rain was on the way.

My office was cramped into a tiny box like room with a desk, chair, and computer. I had no room for much else and despised the fact that after six years I was still stuck in this space. The brown walls, carpet and matching furniture did nothing to help my enthusiasm for the place either. My boss was going to make me take this job, I could feel it coming and the mail was just a heads up. I heard the telltale buzz from my annoying cell phone, the buzz being literally since I put an insect tone to indicate when my boss was calling me. It served its purpose well, he had always reminded me of an annoying insect, but I would not say that to his face. After a long tiresome refusal and argument, I found myself accepting the interview knowing full well I would come to regret this decision; it was chronic for me to always regret these, after the fact.

**--Inside the Factory—**

Charlie was working in the inventing room cautiously observing his mentor and friend. The room was filled with tubes, machines and things of that nature, giving off an unusual collection of sounds, smells, and a mad scientist's lab overview. Over the five years he had grown to know his child like mentor, he started to notice some very odd unchild like qualities and soon learned he wasn't what he seemed. Willy Wonka had many traits of a child, but underneath it all was a slightly demented individual that he had grown to understand, his dark side not actually disturbing Charlie as much as one might think. The most recent show of Willy's darker side had the most recent of a long annoying slew of reporters covered in an unmixed sticky mess of unfinished laughy-taffy, upon her insistent attempt to break into the factory's main door, how she got past the gates was still a mystery to the young protégée.

Willy Wonka had known how the report had gotten through though; he had rigged it so she would and hid a well-known smirk from Charlie's always prying eyes. "I think it's complete for now Charlie…I have work to do." Charlie knew it meant Willy needed to go over things in his office, which would leave him time for his family, homework and anything else that needed to be taken care of.

Before Charlie exited to do his things, he turned back to his Victorian style burgundy clad chocolatier. He sometimes pictured Willy as an unusual candy pimp, which would always bring a smirk to his face, because that is what one would assume if meeting him in person. "How did she get in through the front gate Mr. Wonka?" Willy winced, he hated when Charlie would do that, using 'Mr. Wonka' always meant he wanted an answer, and not riddles. It had grown to annoy him, but he had always cleverly hid that.

Willy did his traditional too bright perfect straight smile. "No idea my dear boy." Charlie arched a brow in response to this; he knew just by the tone getting it out of him would take far too much time and effort. "See you at dinner Charlie." With that he exited to a familiar elevator shaft and was gone from view.

**--Back at the newspaper—**

"I don't want to interview…" I paused hearing a loud amount of noise, laughter and very unhappy words outside the office door. "Yvonne's back." I knew for a fact Yvonne Lesley had been sent to attempt to interview Mr. Wonka that afternoon, judging by the sound out in the newsroom it hadn't gone overly well.

Cautiously knowing the woman despised me for various reasons, including the fact I could get interviews she couldn't I poked my head out of my cubby office. I had to stop myself from outright laughing at the image of Yvonne, but I couldn't stop the smile despite myself. Her once raven silk like hair and red pants suit was soaked in what appeared to be yellow candy. From what I could smell and my fondness for Wonka's candies it had to be banana, or was supposed to be banana flavored laughy-taffy. Menacing dark green eyes landed on my smiling face, instantly I felt my smile fade and realized she had seen me. Slowly the banana candy coated woman walked over to me, her finger mere centimeters from my nose.

"This is not amusing Luna!" she all but screeched in my face, my eyes widened in surprised at the perfectly manicured nail nearly poking my nose. "That man is a demented freak of nature, and not even you can get an interview out of him." With that she turned on her heel and stomped to face off with our publisher and boss.

"_Oo, she's pissed."_ I offered a sarcastic smile her way before ducking back into my cubby. I should have known better then to stick my head out into that mess. Yvonne for some reason had despised me since the day I entered the newsroom, even when I attempted to befriend her. Befriending or attempting to was the biggest mistake with that woman, once she had her claws into you, it was nearly impossible to escape with dignity, if you had any to begin with. I silently sulked over to my chair and flopped lightly on the edge of my desk. Immediately my mind started to buzz with plans, and questions. Clearly Willy Wonka fought dirty, Yvonne was plenty of proof to this aspect, my only question was could I fight back just as dirty?

**--Factory—**

Inside an oversized massive office decorated in rich burgundy, black, and red of various assortments, in one of the towers of his factory, Willy scanned several papers requesting interviews and muttered in amusement to himself. He had made several reports reconsider interviews including the most recent one. None had made it any further then the factory, where a conveniently placed candy concoction would await their attempted entrance to the door. It was the oldest trick in the book, and yet they fell for it every time. _"I need to find other ways to amuse myself."_ He noticed the last of the letters on his desk frowning at the familiarity of it. It was from the Town Post, the only paper in the local area that was stupid enough to keep sending reporters to his gates, the most recent one being an Yvonne Lesley who kindly was dispersed of conveniently. With a frustrated snort, almost a strangled sound he yawned tiredly and opened the peach envelope.

**Dear Mr. Wonka,**

**It appears that our pleas and kind words have had no effect on you. I have resorted in sending my reporters to only have them mangled by some candy disaster, or have a nervous breakdown. I am sending in my last resort, and I warn you…Luna Raven is no pushover, she's the most stubborn and irritating woman I've ever hired. Do try your best, but I fear she might be a challenge.**

**Sincerely,**

**Tadeo Young (Town Post Editor)**

"A Challenge huh?" Willy smirked, violet eyes sparking at the idea he would have someone to match wits with. "I wonder what this Ms. Raven looks like?" he tucked the letter inside a drawer marked 'Reporters' and clasped his hands lightly over one another, mouth twisting into an amused sort of smirk. "Let's see what this little girl has that's so unique." He stood from his slightly older fashioned computer chair, shifting his cane absently between his violet latex gloves and started from his office, humming his famous theme song.

**--Luna Raven's POV—**

I couldn't help the nagging feeling that challenging Willy Wonka was going to drive me out of my mind; I had seen countless reporters other then Yvonne come back with many different candy problems, among some going to seek psychiatric help over the eccentric man. I wasn't exactly all together in that department, in my case there was a line between insanity and sanity and I could fall either way. Sighing in defeat knowing if I kept focusing on the issue I would crack, I gathered the file on the eccentric man, which Yvonne had kindly thrown at my head moments earlier and exited to the main newsroom. Most everyone was leaving their cubby's for the day, the gray walls, carpet, desks and everything even more so depressing then my little brown nightmare of an office.

I was outside the tan building and stopped in mid stride down the walk; of coarse it just had to be raining. _"Damn, I knew it was going to happen. My damn hair is like rain radar."_ I fidgeted in the doorway for a minute, startled when I was bluntly pushed out into the middle of the rain and a car drove by splashing a wave of water over my head. _"Thanks a bunch."_ I turned to meet amused green eyes and a still sticky looking Yvonne.

"Looks like you're all wet Luna…by the way; I hope he drops a dandy little tub of acid on you. Then I can get my life back." With those usual spiteful remarks Yvonne easily started down the street, ignoring the rain, which was currently doing her the favor of rinsing off yellow candy.

I sighed miserably at my now drowned blue blouse and jeans. I sometimes really hated Yvonne and other times she was a great source of amusement. "Right, and you look like a walking banana split." I retorted sourly, it was useless to retort after she was gone, but it made me feel a whole lot better.

I was surprised when an umbrella come out of nowhere and glanced up. "You looked like you could use some help." I met the kind smiling face of a young man, seventeen at the most with kind blue eyes and a slightly longer then usual brown bowl haircut. "Can I walk you to your car?" he questioned seeing my eyes linger on his face briefly before I offered a smile.

"Thanks, but I usually walk home." I studied his red shirt, and black slacks curiously, clearly they were well tailored and seemed expensive, something slowly started to tickle the recess's of my mind. "Whom may I ask rescued me from my possible drowning?" I noticed a humble tint in his cheeks and smiled again, clearly this kid was too nice for his own good.

"If I told you that…you might think I shouldn't be out here helping you." He glanced behind him at the distant factory, and it finally seemed to click with me.

"Charlie Bucket?" Apparently being addressed so quickly startled him, because his head snapped back to my direction, eyes widened in surprise. "Sorry…" I paused, I had my way to meet Willy Wonka, but could I use a seventeen-year-old kid to do so, without qualms about it? _"Yes"_ he slowly lowered his umbrella, the rain subsiding finally and leaving us among a wet sidewalk full of puddles and an unnerving gray sky. "…Luna Raven. I work there." I thumbed behind me at the Town Post, that's when I noticed him fidget uncomfortably. "No worries…I'm not a typical reporter. How about I walk home and you come for a cup of coffee…no strings attached." I noticed his brow arch, clearly being a reporter was the first thing to make him suspicious.

Charlie knew far too well about reporters, thanks to Willy's great distaste for them and the public eye. Somehow this one seemed oddly sincere to him, almost as though being a reporter wasn't what my life revolved around. I started to feel his gaze linger on me for too long and sighed, clearly he wasn't as open to trusting as I thought. I waved to him and called out a 'goodbye' before starting down the street. My boots clicked on the ground as I went, I felt like a drowned rat and wanted very much to change into something more comfortable. I vowed then that there was no way Yvonne was getting away with this one this time, I would put a box of Wonka chocolate roach candies in her desk that would do the trick. They were harmless candies made for joke shops, but they moved and it sent many people running for a reason. The evil thought brought a small smile to my face; sometimes I was too demented for my own good.

I passed several buildings on the familiar street not looking up once. I finally come to a tan building with my apartment and started up the old rock stairs. I had fallen in love with the building the first time I saw it, it had character and reminded me of a residence that Sherlock Holmes might have wanted to live in. Another of my favorite life hobbies, reading far too much for myself to socialize, and when I did, it was never overly stimulating. Halfway up the old wooden stairs within the building I paused at the first apartment seeing the elderly landlords had went to market that afternoon, and continued to mine. My apartment was the one on the top floor, with a balcony overview of the small town. The couple hadn't wanted to rent the apartment to just anyone, since their daughter had once lived there before she had passed from cancer. I apparently had reminded them of her in some way or another, and found myself instantly in love with the place and the owners.

I was inside the light blue walled place within minutes and skipped past the rooms all the way to the back to my bedroom. I then promptly tossed my wet cloths into the door of the bathroom off the side of my room, changing into a comfortable blue hooded shirt and black jeans. I then flopped easily across my double bed with dark sapphire blue linens to match the carpet, and pale blue walls. I was home and safe from the evil outside world, which reminded me of the rather unappealing interview I had to work on.

Knock, Knock 

"Huh?" I sat upright at the noise, it was hardly ever I had anyone drop by and it made me very curious. "If it's Yvonne…I'm going to toss her from the bloody roof." I smirked at the imagery, but went slowly to the door and opened it. "Charlie?" imagine my surprise when he stood there with a sheepish grin on his face.

Charlie scuffed his foot a minute before meeting my blue gaze. "Yeah, sorry I didn't get the chance to answer you…Mr. Wonka is rather paranoid with the press and all and…

"I gathered as much. I saw Yvonne…she looks good in yellow." I smiled stepping aside and let him in, shutting the door on my way to the kitchen. "This way Charlie." I heard him hesitantly follow me into the green kitchen with darker green tiles and a cherry wood dinning table. "Coffee?" I offered him a cup watching him shake his head with an almost shy smile. "Right…how about cocoa?" he seemed to perk at this idea and the idea of hot chocolate seemed to fit my mood. "So what brings you here?" I set the chocolate down in front of him and sipped at my own, allowing the warm liquid to linger briefly in my mouth. _"As odd as everyone claims Willy Wonka to be, I am most definitely in love with his candies. Who cares if he is a bit eccentric?"_ I felt eyes watching me closely and smiled lightly, apparently he was observing the odd me in front of him.

"You work at the Town Post…I had a feeling by your tone that you might…

"You guessed right; unfortunately my job depends on interviewing him. Last time I had to get a complicated interview my boss…gave me paid vacation, four weeks worth of chasing my interview person around." I stopped seeing Charlie's interest was focused on my story; clearly he was a very inquisitive individual. "Anyway…it was basically get the interview or don't come back." I sipped more at my hot cocoa, his interest seemed to linger in thought on my kitchen table, something was bothering him. "Charlie?"

Slowly his steady gaze met mine. "You don't want to try anything to get in the factory…getting a new job might be a better thing then…" he paused, he was starting to grow oddly fond of this reporter, she wasn't as evil as some of them he had actually met. She was the exact opposite of everything Willy had warned him about. "…Willy's a bit…" he couldn't seem to find the right word to describe his mentor's less then appealing darker side.

"Demented?" Slowly a small smile seemed to form in the corner of his mouth.

"Good word…Yvonne and a few others…" he met my gaze again, clearly he knew I had a good idea what Willy Wonka had been capable of. "…I assume you've seen the results." He started to fidget growing a bit unnerved by the kind smile on my face.

Slowly I set down my chocolate and clasped my hands in a pyramid fashion near my chin. "I'm not exactly sane Charlie. I've always told those around me there is a fine line between sanity, and insanity…I can fall either way. Is there a way you could allow me to meet him, or possibly your family. I don't have many friends for obvious reasons, and you're a pleasure to talk with." I was being honest, but I was also being manipulative in my own fashion. My job depended on the interview with Willy Wonka after all.

"Are you just trying to keep your job?" there was a kind of playful tone in his voice, but under it all there was genuine concern for my well being, I could hear it within his pitch. "I also don't know your name." I smiled gently and patted his arm reassuringly.

"I do like talking with you and would like to be your friend. I won't deny that I am trying to keep my job, honesty is very important to me. My name is Luna Raven by the way." I noticed a suddenly nervous expression come into Charlie's face; something had triggered his nerves but what I couldn't tell.

"_Luna Raven…that's the reporter Willy left me the message on my cell phone about. He was worried I would bump into her on my usual outing past the Town Post. I always walk past the post to get to the local park."_ He felt a gentle tug on his wrist and met concerned blue eyes. "Sorry…just had to think a minute." He offered another shy smile, but there was something that wasn't quite as convincing as the first one.

I knew being manipulative like this wasn't fair to Charlie and felt a bit sad. I did truly like talking with him, and he had come to my watery rescue. I had always appreciated when someone was kind to me, and always wished to return the kindness somehow, a bit of a problem at times in my case. Slowly I stood from the kitchen table and went over to the cupboard of things I had recently baked, another relaxing hobby of mine. I pulled out a triple layer fudge cake and smiled slightly walking over handing it to Charlie. He started at the sweet placed in his spot and glanced up at me curiously.

"Take this home to your family as a thank you for coming to my rescue. Think about everything and come visit me again if you would like. Don't argue with me please, I can already see it in your eyes." I smirked at his almost amused scowl, clearly it wasn't often someone could win an argument with him. "Be careful with the rain, I am quite sure more is on the way." He nodded as I followed him showing him out.

**--Charlie—**

"She was so nice, and very honest with me. Too honest actually, I know Willy won't like it and I know that he will plan something. I can feel it." He eyed the cake in his hands curiously; his mother would insist on inviting Luna to dinner, he knew this from experience.

Inside the chocolate room Charlie took a breath. It was a candy paradise; everything made from the richest sweets in the factory, from candied apple licorice trees, to chocolate whipped marshmallow rocks. A child's paradise in every way, and in the middle of it all waiting expectantly was his family. He smiled at the small run down house in the far corner and rose a brow watching Willy leaning casually against the doorway; he glanced down at his silver wrist watch and realized he had been gone longer then usual. He would have to talk with Willy about what happened and explain the cake in his hands, whether he liked the outcome or not. _"Bugger."_ Charlie stepped into the house ignoring the inquisitive violet gaze following him and handed the triple layer cake to his mother.

Mrs. Bucket glanced at the treat in her hands in surprise. "What's this Charlie?" he smiled sheepishly, and kept his gaze steady on his mother. He could feel Willy's eyes penetrating him from his back, almost as though he knew something was going on.

"A gift from a friend I met today, I rescued her from the rain storm." Mrs. Bucket smiled warmly placing the desert behind her on the worn counter. "She was kind to me in turn, invited me for some hot chocolate. She's rather different then most in her profession." He took a breath knowing he would hear a sharp intake of breath from Willy and have to answer questions later.

"Who's this kind friend, I insist she come to dinner tomorrow." Stated Mrs. Bucket in a firm no nonsense voice, again Charlie winced and studied his mother with an almost saddened look.

"Luna Raven, she's a reporter at the Town Post. Ms. Lesley shoved her rather rudely into the rainstorm this afternoon and I went to help. I didn't realize who she was at the time." He noted his mother's peculiar expression and heard Willy's sharp intake of breath. _"Bugger, I'm in for it now."_ Mrs. Bucket was all too familiar with Mr. Wonka's distaste for reporters, but she wasn't about to let that stop them from thanking the woman.

"Well…you go visit her again and relay the dinner invite." Mrs. Bucket stated more firmly then usual and watched her son cautiously leave the shack, she announced dinner would be ready in a few short minutes or so.

Unfortunately it was plenty of time for Charlie to know he would get an ear full. His hesitant gaze met the retreating form of Willy Wonka walking out of the house, an almost annoyed trot in his steps. Willy paused down at the edge of the massive chocolate waterfall within the factory, Charlie could hear the brief muttering of candy curses under his breath, and winced at the strange squeak his gloves seemed to make almost breaking his cane in half. He knew Willy had a temper, but the man had always contained it very well. Even with his child like nature, he was rather composed when it come right down to issues that really aggravated him. Charlie knew Willy was far from aggravated though, he was very angry and again he winced cautiously approaching his mentor and dearest friend.

"_Clever girl, a chance Charlie would meet her and she used it to her advantage."_ He recalled the letter written to him by the editor of the Town Post, the man hadn't been kidding about Ms. Raven's capabilities and he found it oddly amusing she would be the first reporter to pass within the factory in a very long time. He didn't like the idea of her being the first one to get into the factory without any effort on his part to keep her out, but somehow it fascinated him how easily she had persuaded his protégée to trust her. Despite all of Willy's warnings this girl had gotten past Charlie's defense somehow, it made him more curious then angered by this fact. He heard Charlie fidgeting near his side and allowed an almost wicked smirk, before quickly making his expression neutral and turning to meet nervous blue eyes.

Willy kept his calm, even when he felt a hand lightly brush his shoulder. He had long gotten over touch issues with the Bucket family and knew from experience this was a gesture to calm him from Charlie. Charlie was always cautious when he knew he was the cause of Willy's anger, Willy had never ever done anything violent in anger, but throw things and each time made sure to miss anyone within range by a fraction of an inch. He enjoyed the occasional taunt and amusement of the nervous expressions he would receive for the effort.

"I know you warned me Willy…I didn't know who she was until I was talking in her apartment." Willy's violet gaze narrowed slightly, he was intent on the conversation then and Charlie knew it was wise to explain the story from the beginning, which he did.

At the end of the short story Willy pondered his protégée's words carefully. _"Clever and manipulative…Mr. Young wasn't kidding."_ He smiled slightly; this could be just the challenge he was looking for. He watched Charlie fidget nervously for several minutes, before his attention was interrupted by a gentle tug at his pants leg. He leaned down listening intently to the Oompa Loompa at his feet. They all looked alike with tan skin, a small tuft of black hair in a strange ponytail on their head and dark eyes. His current chosen attire was a black glossy suit and he appeared to be stressed over something.

"Tell your family…" Willy paused raising a brow in thought. "…That I may be a bit late for dinner." Charlie nodded disappearing back toward his small house in the distance.

**--Willy Wonka's POV—**

He glanced back down at the Oompa Loompa before him and motioned the small man to continue with his own hand movement gestures of conversation. Now that Charlie was out of sight range they could discuss this interesting turn of events further.

"She's called the office twice, requesting a formal appointment. She's also apologized to extreme circumstances over making you possibly angry with Charlie. Doris isn't quite sure what you want her to do with the messages. There are a total of six in all." Signed the Oompa Loompa nervously; he knew that Willy was oddly annoyed and amused with this information. "Two formal requests, and the others are rather long apologies." He signed again.

Willy nodded. "Thank you Fletcher." The Oompa Loompa nodded crossing his arms and returning to his duties within the factory. "So she's attempting to make amends as well. Intriguing." He slowly walked across the dark green candied grass toward the elevator shaft in the distance.

Crash 

He always seemed to find the glass elevator the same way, and always ended up laying down in a rather uncomfortable and embarrassing position staring up at the sky above him. _"I'm alright."_ He glanced around sheepishly, then opened the door stepping inside. Among the hundreds of buttons in the elevator he pressed the one marked 'Main Office' and was off in a rush of various zig, zag, patterns.

After an interesting musical like ding, Willy stepped into the familiar office casually sitting down in his leather black chair staring at the burgundy answering machine before him. The light was blinking with the telltale messages, now eight in total, which meant she had called twice more since he was reported to. _"Clever girl indeed…annoying little sugar coated girl at that. She's hiding under a layer of sugar and spice, I don't like it."_ He frowned thoughtfully considering several plans, clearly he had no choice of her entrance into the factory, but he could do something about her exit. A spark seemed too emanate from his violet gaze, sometimes he could get just a bit carried away with his rather darker side, but would he actually carry it too far this time?

**--Luna Raven's POV—**

"Eight messages and still no response. I hope Charlie didn't get into too much trouble." I felt strangely guilty, I had wanted to be friends with the boy, and I could tell he had a hard life due to his status and his past. Unfortunately I had a feeling my slightly manipulative nature might have taken over my common sense, and I had gotten him into a very large amount of trouble. "Damn it. I should have just become his friend and let things go in a more natural manner." I stomped my foot angrily inside my kitchen, I had been working on a bowl of ramen noodles, and was currently listening to the _"Hook"_ soundtrack on my stereo in the living room.

The music was blasting soothingly into the apartment; I had no worries of disturbing others though. The walls were thick and designed that way due to the landlord's daughter preferring heavy metal bands, something I had never overly cared for. I sighed dejectedly, this was not turning out as I had planned and worse, the ramen noodles were almost rubber like by the time I decided to take them off the stove. _"He seems like a sweet kid, I wonder why Willy Wonka hasn't driven him nuts?"_ I recalled Yvonne's rather colorful expressions on Willy Wonka and smiled slightly. Anyone that could get on Yvonne Lesley's nerves like that was fine in my book, no matter how odd they were.

Ring, Ring 

"Eep." I turned to the sound of the phone and nearly dropped the pan of noodles on my feet. "No dropping the hot stuff." I managed to keep it in my hand and sat it back on the stove; it would have been a very long night if I had scalded my bare feet. "Hello?" I managed picking up the phone.

"…"

"Helloooo?" I sighed, I really hated when there were those who would ring you up, and then hang up the minute you answered.

"Is that really necessary Ms. Raven?" I jumped at the strange oddly high voice that sounded so amused at me that moment. "Eight calls is a bit excessive don't you think?"

"_Willy Wonka."_ I silently sat down in the white sofa of my living room; I hadn't expected the famous eccentric to return any of those calls. "So? I didn't think Charlie needed to be in trouble, he's a pretty good kid." My voice was stronger then I felt at the moment.

"You little girl are very manipulative." I ignored the comment, I already knew that it was one of my finer points and only used for my job.

"Your point?" I managed to sound bored, I was already starting to dislike the famous eccentric, but it didn't change my mind on his candies. "I admit freely I am manipulative, I told that outright to Charlie when he was here. I also do like him and he's a joy to talk with, unlike some people." I meant to insult his ego, imagine the look on my face when he laughed at me. My expression probably looked like someone had slapped me across the mouth right then.

"This is going to be an interesting challenge." With that I heard the click of the ending of our conversation; he had hung up leaving me with a rather irritating riddle.

I sat there with the phone in my hand for several minutes, finally returning it to its place hearing a rather annoying buzz sound from it. _"Challenge?"_ I went back to my ramen noodles studying the wall ahead of me in the kitchen. I couldn't help but wonder what I had gotten myself into, and wondered if Willy Wonka was as much of a danger as Yvonne seemed to think. He didn't sound scary, but he sounded far too amused with my retorts and the fact I wasn't afraid of him. I allowed my mind to wander back to Charlie, he had warned me that the chocolatier wasn't as he seemed to the public, he clearly wasn't a threat otherwise Charlie wouldn't have accepted the cake. I knew just by the way he acted that his mother was old fashioned in a sense, but part of me wondered if it was a good idea to fight for the job I so loathed. Did I want to do this interview, or did I feel like finding a job I could enjoy was more worth my time?

**--Willy Wonka's POV—**

He returned the receiver to the cradle of his phone; he enjoyed the little head game he had attempted on the girl. Unfortunately she was far more stubborn then he suspected, he had gotten his wish of a challenge. Was this 'Luna Raven' more of a challenge then he wanted, could she actually get him to offer an interview? He wasn't entirely sure, but after hearing her oddly soft voice, almost silky in a way he had a funny feeling something was going to change this time and didn't like the unnerving feeling he had.

Tug, tug 

"Ahhh!" Willy nearly jumped from his chair in fright, before he realized it was Fletcher waiting expectantly on the news of the strange reporter. "Fletcher." He stated nervously with a somewhat forced high-pitched giggle. "Right, keep to the plan for now." He managed eyeing the phone like some dangerous piece of vermin; he couldn't shake the unnerving feeling he had.

**--Luna Raven's POV—**

I lay there in bed the next morning already realizing my boss wouldn't let me back into the building until I got the interview. As a matter of fact that very morning at the unnatural hour of five a.m. he had kindly informed me of that fact, his exact words being 'don't come back till you got the goods love', another reason I hated the insect of a man. He was lousy in personality, crude and very overly open with flirting with employees. The type of man I would prefer to drop off a long drop and hope for him to hit a pit of spikes on his landing. _"Get out of bed; this is not assisting in obtaining the necessary interview for you to get your job back. This is called __procrastination__ and not healthy."_ I wrinkled my nose in defeat; did I really want to get up out of bed and attempt to plan something? No, I just preferred to stay where I was and vegetate.

Knock, Knock 

I groaned at the noise, it was seven in the morning and I really didn't feel the need to have visitors. I made my way reluctantly from bed and slid into the oversized tent of a blue robe I had, brushing off my black pajamas absently attempting to kill the wrinkled mess they had become. Once to the door I leaned against the cool white metal and listened to more knocks, this time almost hesitant. _"Not Yvonne, Tadeo wouldn't dare after the order he gave me at five a.m. That would leave…no way."_ I opened the door partially and sure enough there stood Charlie Bucket wearing a brown sweater and tan slacks, he looked extremely nervous, but appeared rather happy that morning.

"Um…Morning." I stated rather surprised and amused with the blush on his face, clearly he hadn't expected me to still be wearing my pajamas. "Come in Charlie." He was very hesitant at first, but I just shrugged leaving the door open and went into the kitchen.

First thing I did was make some eggs and toast, handing over a cup of hot chocolate for Charlie and grabbing my much-needed coffee. "Sorry to bother you so early Ms. Raven." I nearly choked on my coffee, attempting to not laugh at the formality he offered me.

"Luna…please, I don't want to sound so old." I noticed a brief surprised look come into his face, before he smiled sipping at his hot cocoa. "You weren't bothering me, leave that honor to the insect known as my boss…excuse the cranky me." I smirked turning to tend to my breakfast and smiling slightly at the strange look I was receiving from Charlie. "So what's up? Would you like some breakfast?"

"No thank you Luna…already did." I nodded deciding he was far too early of a riser for such a young boy; it almost made me feel sorry for him. "For your first question…" he paused fidgeting nervously, there was an almost amused aura in the room and he wasn't entirely sure why he sensed it. "…My mother wanted me to invite you to dinner. It's to thank you for the wonderful cake you made, and well…I would like you to meet them." Here he blushed very red and again made me smile.

I finished off the eggs and toast sitting casually down at the table. I knew jumping at the offer would make him more suspicious then he already was and had a feeling he didn't know about my little phone message last night. Willy Wonka had his own prerogatives and his kind protégée wasn't involved. I studied my breakfast pointedly before glancing up with a warm smile and nodding a confirmation to Charlie.

"I would be happy to Charlie…"I stopped with fork in hand. "…Are you sure Mr. Wonka won't mind the situation?" I noticed Charlie swallow hard; clearly he hadn't expected my concern over his mentor's opinion. "I don't want to cause any problems with you and your family. I appreciate your visits." This was true, oddly in just the few short hours I had known him, he had grown on me. He was very kind and a rare sort of human being within the cruel world.

He considered his blue cocoa cup thoughtfully, as much as he knew I wanted to keep my job, this aspect of respect was a bit of a surprise. He had expected me to just want to go to the factory, obtain the interview and dump aside this starting friendship. That was one thing I had never done, the friendships I had were important and would only fade if those around me wished for it. _"She's too nice, I don't think I like how this is going to go. Willy wouldn't physically harm her, but his mental stability is questionable."_ He frowned almost troubled, which got a quirked brow offered in his direction.

I studied the concerned expression on his face and found myself swallowing quickly. "You shouldn't look so troubled all the time; you are much too young for those worry lines." He smiled at her humor, she seemed to pick up on things quickly, especially emotions. "Don't worry about Mr. Wonka Charlie…I've handled much worse, trust me. The list would surprise even you my dear friend." I stood placing the dirty dishes in the sink and turned to my answering machine off to the side of the living room and kitchen where they joined, within a small opening. _"Two messages?"_ I sighed knowing I had ignored the phone after Tadeo; it was useless to argue with the man, and anyone else so early in the morning.

Charlie stood cautiously placing his cup into the sink. "Before I go…" he studied me briefly before nervously clearing his throat. "…Could I help you in anyway, maybe do up these dishes or something?" this took me by surprise; I had never had anyone offer to help clean up after themselves or me for that matter. "Clearly you have to get ready, and I thought maybe you could visit with the family for a bit before dinner." He flushed even more seeing my brow arch at this.

"Are you indicating that because I am a woman…I will take several hours to dress?" I couldn't hide the amused expression on my face, for some reason even at seventeen Charlie was just too adorable. "I'm kidding Charlie…if you want to feel free, but it isn't necessary and if you would like to wait around and chat some more, there are a few books in the living room." I then smiled waving to him before walking into my room.

Inside my room I took pause remembering the messages on my answering machine. Carefully I dug out my cell phone and typed in the number to access them quietly, I had a feeling they were something that didn't need to reach Charlie's ears. _"I get the impression Charlie doesn't know Mr. Wonka as well as he thinks."_ With this I turned on the speaker of the phone inside the bathroom and ran the water for a bubble bath.

"**How did you manipulate my protégée out of bed so early in the morning…I had plans, Ms. Sugar and spice, and not everything so nice."**

I had to giggle at his reference to sugar and spice; even I admitted I was more or less full of piss and vinegar when I wanted to be. Clearly Charlie's sudden fascination with me was bothering the chocolatier a great deal.

"**I want my protégée back; you can stop putting on an act. I know all you care about is your job…"**

I heard the machine splutter a bit and realized he had gotten cut off that time. _"I care about Charlie too…he's been really nice, a great change when you're in my line of work."_ I glanced at the phone hearing a third message picked up, which caught me off guard because there had only originally been two.

"**Your machines as nice as you are…anyway as I was saying I got a nice letter from Mr. Young, so how long are you going to play stupid with my protégée? Clearly all your interested in is your job…or is there something else?"**

I stopped scrubbing at my hair the minute the last message sounded off. I studied my phone with narrowed eyes, my breathing oddly shallow with anger. I could have sworn I detected an all too familiar sound in that high squeaky voice of his; it reminded me of when my boss had tried to hit on me. I silently cursed the dead air around me and scrubbed my hair a little harder then necessary. Clearly Willy Wonka was full of himself and that last message proved it in more ways then one. I stood slipping into my blue robe and flipped my cell phone shut. _"Did that man indicate I was after __him__? Of all the bloody nerve…I should drown him in his own…Maybe Yvonne was closer on her mark then I thought?"_ I frowned at this and stomped over to my closet, I was determined to find out what Willy Wonka was playing at and planned to use my visit to the fullest.

**--Willy Wonka's POV—**

He set the phone down harder then usual, he couldn't believe that had come out of his mouth. He had outright and unintentionally indicated something along a sexual insinuation with him was her reason behind the interview. Where had that come from? He had relationships in the past, but clearly none of them had worked in his favor and his bad habit of dumping candy on them when hurt hadn't helped the matter either. He was by no means innocent and hadn't thought along those lines in a very long time. _"EW!"_ he shuddered at the thought; she was a reporter after all and not as nice as Charlie seemed to believe.

"She's put the candy coating over Charlie's eyes." Willy jumped startled by his own voice; he had been in his office most of the morning grumbling about 'Luna Raven' and how Charlie was suddenly interested in the reporter. "Doris?" he was startled by the familiar female Oompa Loompa, she wore a pink skirt and white sweater, her glasses oddly too large for her tiny face.

"Good Morning Mr. Cocoa Bean." She signed with a small smile and amused expression, she had heard every one of his messages and brief rants, it was amusing seeing a single reporter getting under his skin like that. "You have papers to sign for shipment orders, and this…" she handed him a professional looking letter again from the Town Post, before clearing her way out of his office with a resounding click from the door behind her.

Willy eyed the pale blue tinted envelope, this one was different then the others he had received from the editor, almost feminine. He eyed the easy to read curvy scrawl and sighed in annoyed defeat. It was quite possibly from the rather irritating Yvonne Lesley for her mishap the other morning. He nearly dropped the letter once he read the signature at the bottom, and wrinkled his nose attempting to make sense of the flowery scent that flowed from the paper. _"Cherry blossoms."_ He noted deciphering the scent after a moment of thought.

**Dear Mr. Wonka,**

**I would like to request a formal invite to see you. I would like to interview you and get your side of the story for our local public, and would wish for you to understand that I take my job very seriously. I will ****not**** under any circumstances allow anything between us during the interview to become public knowledge without your consent. I am not an average reporter and can give you some highly welcome references from previous interviews I have done. They also come with interesting tales of my stubbornness, but I kept my word to each of them. In this respect they have agreed to give me recommendation if needed. I have included the list and other information for your reference. Please reply as soon as possible at the enclosed email and I do hope you accept this offer. **

**Sincerely,**

**Luna Raven (Reporter Town Post)**

"_Adding a little bit of a thicker sugary coating Ms. Raven?"_ he tossed the letter irritably inside the desk drawer with 'reporter's' written on it. This woman was grating on his nerves without even really trying, and had somehow gotten to his Protégée's kinder side. He would be seeing her that night at dinner, he knew this for a fact and at that time he had a plan to confront the girl. Whether she was permitted to leave the factory afterward would be anyone's guess, but he was determined to find out what her game was.

**--Luna Raven's POV—**

I stood uselessly inside my closet for several minutes, I couldn't stop fuming over Willy Wonka's rather blunt and rude behavior and what was worse is I couldn't shake the image of him out of my mind. I had combed the folder Yvonne attempted to assault me to death with a hundred times, his pictures seeming to burn his image within my brain somehow. I freely admit I found him oddly attractive, but his personality was much to be desired and clearly he was full of himself. I smacked my wall angrily without realizing it and winced feeling my palm throbbing painfully; I had let the inanimate win over my temper. _"Alright…if he wants to play games, so be it. I'm good at this and I will not give into him. I will strangle the man with his own licorice whip candies first."_ I smirked at the rather dangerous thought and slid into my clothes, making sure my bellbottoms weren't too wrinkled and buttoning my long sleeved bell sleeved dark sapphire top. I was satisfied with my outfit, but I wasn't satisfied with how I felt at the moment.

I was still angry and I knew for a fact Charlie would pick up on it, and then I would have to explain the rather rude messages, and the previous phone call. He didn't need that on his mind, I could deal with Mr. Wonka on my own and I would make sure the man got a piece of my mind when I met him. I would be polite and proper, but if I could manage an alone time with him, I would show him I wasn't as sugary and spicy as he thought. Determined to calm myself down I put in the soundtrack from _"Pan's Labyrinth"_ and brushed out my damp hair. The songs soothed my nerves and after adjusting my silver earrings and skull pendant I felt pretty good.

"That's neat." I was surprised by the sudden appearance of Charlie outside my doorway and glanced at my skull pendant. "I take it you are as dangerous as the skull and crossbones make you out to be?" he questioned with an amused tone noting my smirk.

"Nope, but it is effective when Yvonne pushes her luck." I giggled slightly at the curious expression on his face before making my way to the kitchen. "She doesn't like me much Charlie, rather she hates me in case you forgot…she's the one that shoved me the other day." His sad frown made me pause; he was truly sympathetic to my situation and offered me a brief shy smile. "Don't feel sorry for me, I can handle her easy. She's just jealous that I can handle jobs, which she doesn't have the grace for…" I paused noting he had been reading one of my many favorite books. "…I take it you're fond of Sherlock Holmes?" he nodded realizing I had changed the subject quickly from my job, clearly he knew whom I was avoiding in our conversation and again that oddly concerned look seemed to haunt his eyes.

He motioned for me to follow him into the living room and placed the books aside. "Luna…" I met his concerned blue eyes, he fidgeted nervously before continuing. "…Willy isn't dangerous, I swear that isn't the reason I'm worried. He's just far more demented than anyone really understands. I have no idea what he's planning, but since I mentioned meeting you he's been oddly…" he paused watching me almost as though studying me. "…He's been acting far more unusual then he normally does, he's got hundreds of schemes going through his mind I can see it behind his eyes, but he's far more occupied then usual." An almost glimmer appeared in those eyes and I got the sudden sinking feeling he was reading this situation in the wrong way.

"Charlie…are you saying you're concerned that Mr. Wonka has possibly taken a romantic interest in me?" I eyed him skeptically. _"Yeah right, more like an interest in making me another confectionary treat for the office to gossip about; as long as it isn't Cherry I'm good."_ I ignored my thoughts and kept my gaze firmly locked on the boy before me.

"Maybe…he hasn't been this off since…" he considered what he knew about Willy Wonka and what the Oompa Loompa's had shared with him on his personal life. "According to Fletcher, an Oompa Loompa that's known him for a while, he hasn't acted like this in five years, since his last girlfriend sort of…well scratch that, she cheated on him several times over and rubbed his broken heart into it. That's all I know of the story. He's very secretive about his past." He said that almost melancholy like, clearly he had a great deal of respect for his mentor.

I kept my opinions on Willy Wonka to myself, I still didn't want to share the odd messages or phone chat. "Were you in the factory then?" he shook his head at the question. "It was before the golden tickets?" he nodded and noticed me study him almost curiously.

"What is it Luna?" I had a theory and was considering it when I noticed Charlie was intent on me.

I glanced at the clock realizing it would be time to leave soon, our conversation having taken up far more time then I expected that afternoon. "I think there's a reason why Mr. Wonka hates reporters so much. If I'm guessing correctly one hurt him." I frowned at this, a story somewhere in the back of my mind slowly coming to haunt my thoughts. _"A reporter that used to work for the Town Post, I remember her having some strange relationship and cheating with someone with the editor, I just don't know what happened."_ I started briefly as another thought occurred to me, I wondered if Tadeo had been the editor at the time before realizing Charlie was standing getting ready to leave. "Coming." I realized I had again let my thoughts wander away with me.

**--Factory—**

I followed Charlie down the crumbling sidewalk barely taking notice to the familiar surroundings. I was considering the issues behind Mr. Wonka's hate for reporters and felt a light tap on my shoulder. We were currently standing before the familiar foreboding gates of the enormous cathedral like Factory, its pillars of smoke climbing to the heavens and setting giving off a medieval forbidden like feel to it. The factory wasn't gloomy, but gave of an odd almost 'don't enter me' aura and made me briefly reconsider my plan. I was suddenly following Charlie through the massive gates, my feet moving of their own accord and crushing the fall leaves under my feet, the chill in the air making me shiver. _"It's going to rain again."_ I could feel the threat in the air, my skin tingling reminding me that I hadn't anything to prevent myself from getting soaked when I left.

Before me loomed two very large doors hidden at one time behind a massive curtain, currently tucked up within the massive structure. Without hesitating Charlie slid a key from his pocket into the doors and opened them before me, gently nudging me within the rainforest like heated room. I took notice to the massive hall, reminding me at once of an old opera style hall with arches and dark colors covering the enormous room around me. I watched Charlie take both our coats and toss them at random on the floor before leading the way down a further narrowing hallway. I felt uneasy at the sudden shrinking effect and noticed him lean down to an obscenely tiny door before hearing a rather large click for such a tiny clock.

Slowly the now very big doors opened from the illusion like effect and led me to stare around a huge colorful room, almost a forest like in ways. I was invaded with hundreds of sweet smells and realized everything appeared to be made of candy, which include to my amusement a flowing chocolate waterfall and lovely Weeping Willow like candied apple trees along some of the edge. For a moment I was taken back by the room and then slowly adjusted to its beauty and smiled warmly at the amused expression Charlie offered me.

He nodded as if to confirm my suspicions. "Welcome to the chocolate room, everything is eatable as Willy would say, including himself and then he would go into some sort of cannibal type rant." I rose a brow at him before giggling at the imagery I had in my mind. "That's my house and my family will be waiting…maybe even him." I took notice to the sudden nervous tone in his voice; clearly he was concerned at how Willy would react around me.

I placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "And I think you need to stop worrying about me. I am a big girl and can handle him. You on the other hand have to deal with your family's reaction to my weirdness; after all you have witnessed it first hand." He chuckled at this; clearly I had eased his worries with my amusing rant.

I started to follow Charlie to a crooked like structure in the back of the chocolate room, realizing it had been his house with a few modification for the family's new surroundings. I heard chatter inside and smiled slightly when he entered introducing me rather proudly. I was first greeted by his mother and father warmly, and then turned meeting the four wonderful grandparents. They seemed in very good spirits and were all praising Willy Wonka for his great help in restoring their health, and including them in his factory as a part of his own family. I took notice that they were all rather warm toward the chocolatier whom I had noticed clearly wasn't present at the moment, I wondered if he was shaken up by the idea of a reporter being able to come into his safest environment and shake the tree a bit so to speak.

I wasn't quite that lucky. "Good evening Willy…come meet our guest." Mrs. Bucket's warm tone and dark eyes seemed to lighten when she glanced over at me, her curly bob like hair moving with her small nod in his direction.

I almost snorted at the way she invited him to meet me. We had already met in a way on the phone and I already disliked him. Did I really want a sure image in my mind to scowl about in my darkest thoughts? No, but I had to play nice for the time being. I hesitantly turned to face the doorway and there he stood with a rather curious expression between annoyed and forced welcoming. He had dark hair cut in a pageboy style, with black silk top hat and deep red Victorian style frock coat, slacks and an interesting candy filled cane at his side. He was a bit taller then I expected with porcelain like skin and defined features, surprisingly his most curious feature was his shocking violet eyes, I hadn't ever seen ones so bright before. They were deep violet and if you were foolish enough to look long enough, you could fall into them. Thankfully the amused smirk that seemed to form on his face shook me from my curious study of him. _"Arrogant little bugger aren't you?"_ I didn't like the overly bright too straight smile either; it was almost sincere which made me wonder again what I had gotten myself into.

Willy stepped into the small house and nodded in a small greeting fashion. "Nice to meet you in person Ms. Raven…Charlie speaks highly of you." I could hear the undertone of a taunt in his voice, an almost challenge to say something to him.

"_That voice is more irritating in person, especially when I can't fight back."_ I forced the most sincerely kind smile I could and nodded in turn. "Nice to meet you too Mr. Wonka. Charlie just seems to adore you. Speaks quite highly of you as well." I noticed with a satisfied smile his disappointed look, when he didn't get the reaction he was going for. _"You arrogant little squeaky man."_ I ignored the odd look Charlie offered the two of us; clearly he could guess we weren't overly fond of one another.

Charlie appeared to be the only one to sense the tension and immediately went into his morning chat with Luna, and how much fun they seemed to have joking with one another. Willy only seemed to grow farther away from the conversation; he was busy in his own thoughts curiously studying me.

**--Willy Wonka's POV—**

"_She didn't take the bait, still all sugary goodness."_ He winced at the almost too polite greeting he had gotten from her, she wasn't any more pleased to meet him then he was her. He studied the woman closely, trying to determine just how much of a threat she was. She interacted quite easily with the Bucket's and carefully avoided any eye contact with him. She was tall with bouncy curly waist length blonde hair; her eyes were a dark blue that seemed to come alive with her words. He found her strange whimsy like personality amusing and grating at the same time. She wore a simple dark sapphire blue shirt, the bell sleeves brushing just above her knees, her black bellbottoms fitting to her figure quite elegantly.

He shook his head from his thoughts briefly, and realized he was focusing more intently on her then he wanted to. He wasn't going to get in this mess again, he had been hurt enough and this reporter was no different. This reporter just carried a kinder and far too sweet demeanor then the last, she was much more dangerous and that was his final conclusion on the matter. Willy was going to continue to go through with his plans, even if he did have to resort to far more demented means then usual. Reporters were evil in disguise and none, not even this one was as nice as they seemed.

"Mr. Wonka?" Willy started from his thoughts coming to focus on his protégée's concerned expression. _"He had to be having a flashback again."_ Finally violet eyes settled on his and he noticed an almost whisper of a smile on his face. "Willy are you alright?" he nodded seeing a relieved look come into Charlie's eyes.

"Yes Charlie…just concerned with things in the factory." He knew he was lying, but Charlie seemed to take it in stride returning to his newfound friend and family. _"I should find a way to confront her."_ He smirked seeing her eyes were finally lingering on him again, she knew he was up to something an almost spark within her own eyes.

**--Luna Raven's POV--**

"_That man is up to something and I'm going to be on the receiving end of the situation. I can already feel it."_ I studied those intent violet eyes, it was almost as though gears were working within their depths, calculating and predicting my next move. I got the uncomfortable image of a predator, but shrugged it aside listening intently to the happy chatter within the room around me. Mrs. Bucket was talking avidly of how they had enjoyed the layered cake I had given Charlie the previous day and I smiled kindly at her.

"Thank you Mrs. Bucket…I couldn't do it without Mr. Wonka's bakers chocolate, it's the only thing I will use in any of my baking." I smirked slightly seeing the almost sour expression cross his face, before that unnerving almost leer come across his pale face. _"Why do I get the feeling I'm digging myself deeper into a hole here?"_ I ignored the thought and glanced up carefully at the curious expression on Charlie's face, he knew something was off.

During dinner I had been placed next to Willy to my great distaste, but I remained indifferent over the situation and made polite conversation with the Buckets. I couldn't shake the feeling that those violet eyes were taking in every detail of me and what I could possibly be thinking. He was demented, I had to give Charlie that, but there was also an almost uncharacteristic hurt in his actions. I could feel the hatred there, but it wasn't necessarily directed at me, but what I stood for. A reporter and with that mark on my being, he had taken it upon himself to instantly dislike me and view me as a threat. _"I wonder what happened?"_ I studied my fingers lost in thought before noticing something was off.

Charlie glanced up slowly from his desert and saw Willy was casually gathering his hat and cane. "Good evening my friends, Ms. Raven." He said the last part with just a hint of sarcasm. "See you in the morning Charlie." With this and a flourish of too theatrical like movements he was out the door.

"_Mr. Dramatic."_ I steadied my eyes briefly on my now empty plate. I wandered if I should go talk with him over the obvious tension. I knew that something had irked him over me, but it was more then I had knowledge of. _"Maybe trying to get on his good side would help?"_ Charlie apparently read what was going through my mind and almost hesitantly shook his head to the contrary of my decision. He didn't want me to get further into this then I already was, but I had to do something. My job depended on an interview from the man after all and no matter how demented, or eccentric he was, I had to try. Charlie went to protest my action, but I hushed him with a look and excused myself from the others. I quickly walked from the crooked house of warm loving people out into the chocolate room.

The candied meadow gave me an almost foreboding feeling, the Oompa Loompa's were nowhere in sight like before and an odd darkness had taken residence within the candy Land. I noticed a fake moon high in the chocolate room sky and studied the dark sky with sugary like stars, before twitching my nose in surprise at falling snow and realizing it was powdered sugar. _"Pretty…even if he is a little off, this is a work of art."_ I noticed footprints within the powdered snow and started to follow the path, pausing in surprise when a form slid from the shadows startling me enough to jump back about a foot. _"Annoying much."_ I met those violet eyes, noting the dark look lingering within them. This was going to be much harder then I thought, I could tell just by his body language.

Willy leaned casually against one of the licorice trees, his eyes scanning me with the utter most contempt in those violet orbs. I ignored the odd squeak noise his gloves gave off and met his eyes head on. I wondered who could have hurt this strange whimsical man within his amazing factory, I knew Tadeo was quite capable of such a thing, but was anyone other than that able to hurt the chocolatier so much? _"Yvonne?"_ I shook my head at that, she couldn't have been the one, and she still worked at the Town Post.

His gaze was intently tracing my thoughtful face; it unnerved me a great deal to say the least. "You pretend to be too nice, I would think you would cause toothaches with your fake disposition." His words bit into me rather bluntly, I hated more than anything being considered a fake.

"I'm not a fake…and don't take your past out on me. I am not what I appear, granted…but I am by no means a bloody fake." My eyes seemed to burn with the rest of me, I could feel anger within every inch of my being. "Being hurt doesn't make everyone your pawns." This I made sure was laced with venom; at that point civility was the furthest thing from my mind.

His violet eyes seemed to present themselves in an almost challenging way, scanning me with an almost amused smirk on his face. After my rather long indignant rant, he had to consider his next words carefully. He shifted his position absently against the licorice tree, debating on whether to approach me in a way to make me uneasy, maybe test to see how far he could push me?

"How are you not a fake?" His voice was almost musical, taunting me. Apparently he found a way to push my buttons again, unfortunately. "You sugar coat everything you do and say…you're like one of the very few rejected candies from my past experiments, just a bit more…" he paused eyes flashing with his choice of word. "…distasteful." He sneered right then, and it wasn't a look that befit his personality.

"_Charlie was right, this was a bad idea."_ I frowned at his lack of civility as well as my own. This was a discussion for another time and place. "Good evening Mr. Wonka." I turned to walk back to the Bucket's, this discussion now over in my opinion.

Interviewing this man would eventually drive me over the edge, whoever hurt him did a number and I wasn't getting through those barriers by trading insults all night. I jumped a foot when something stepped in my path, and met the piercing eyes of one of Willy Wonka's workers. His eyes read curiosity and concern at the same time; I then heard slow deliberate steps approaching from behind me. _"He's more demented then Charlie realizes." _ The little man before me almost pleaded with those eyes, but pleading over what I wasn't sure. I turned seeing an odd sort of malice in those violet eyes and felt my heart leap into my throat. I was alone in a dark room, without the knowledge of how to defend myself and Charlie wouldn't be coming to my rescue.

I involuntarily stepped back from the slightly taller figure, freezing when I felt a licorice tree pressing into my back. _"He wouldn't dare, Charlie's my friend and knows I went off to see him."_ I took only a small comfort in that thought. "Back off Mr. Wonka." I managed with a much stronger sounding voice then I thought possible.

"You don't know a thing about me, or what happened." He smirked with an amusement that was oddly unnerving me. "You're interesting when afraid…do you think me that evil Ms. Raven?" his casual grin was annoying me then.

"No, I think you're a demented annoying little…

"Don't you dare use that word Ms. Raven." The icy warning in that oddly high pitched voice gave me reason to pause. _"I hate the word __freak__ I've heard it too often and used to describe me."_ He noticed an almost sad cloud come into her eyes, it made him very uneasy.

"I was going to say little man, but obviously there are words much more hurtful to you." I felt a pain of guilt, I knew what term he hated most, Yvonne had used it that afternoon when I first met Charlie. "I have no wish to fight with you Mr. Wonka. I do like the company of the Buckets, and am true to my word. All I need is an interview and you won't have to see me again. I will just keep my friendship with Charlie outside the factory and give you the peace you so desire." I ignored the flaring gaze burning into my back and escorted myself through the powdered candy land.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy quirked his brow in surprise at her abrupt exit, she had easily brushed off his show of anger to being nothing but simple hurt. He knew she had an idea of what may have happened, but she didn't bother to get the facts or push the issue. She felt sympathy for him; he had seen it within her blue eyes. She knew what hurt was like, but she didn't bother to claim the kind of hurt he had experienced. She walked away leaving him to his own world of depressing thoughts, and painful memories.

_Tug, Tug_

"Hmm?" He barely registered his own voice, glancing down at the concerned expression from Fletcher.

"She is different Mr. Cocoa Bean…give her a chance?" Fletcher winced at the dark look he received for the suggestion; there was no way Willy was ever going to chance himself at being open like that again. He had been hurt and it was an almost savage hurt in its own non-physical form. "Talk with Charlie then…he's always been a great source of advice and a good friend to you, and all of us. Listen to his advice…

"Charlie's mind has been clouded with her sugar coated lies." With this Willy turned on his heel and stomped across the powdered sugar at his feet, heading for the elevator and far away from all that which threatened to come falling down on him at any moment.

--_Flashback--_

_Wily was so happy practically ecstatic to share his newest candy with his lovely fiancé. He had finally found the perfect woman to share his life and love for candy with. When they had meant they had been like two school kids, and giddy most of the time. He didn't expect to find her entertaining company at her apartment that afternoon, and didn't expect to find her in the arms of her publisher and boss at the Town Post._

"_Starshine!" Willy easily walked into the apartment with the spare key she had given him, he paused hearing a hushed sound from within her bedroom and opened the door. "S-Star-…_

_His world crumbled in those few minutes seeing her horrified expression and realizing what her late nights had pertained to. She had used him and abused him; he didn't even manage to tell her what he was so excited about. His violet eyes seemed to cloud and without a word he was gone before she could blink._

_--End Flashback--_

The elevator made the familiar song sound upon opening within his well-known office again. His mind was now fogged over with those familiar painful memories, ones he wished to never relive again. Why would she a simple reporter bring him back to those past thoughts, why did Charlie have to become friends with one of those vermin, those creatures that had taunted him for nearly five years since that horrible day?

"She's not any different." He scowled angrily at his answering machine, another message was present from earlier and he wasn't in the mood to listen. He easily deleted the message without considering the person behind it and flicked at several notes on his desk. Somehow a reporter had gotten back into his life and he no matter how selfish it seemed, wanted her gone. "I could lock her away in one of the farthest towers of the factory, Charlie wouldn't know any different. Make it look like she moved rather suddenly, he mentioned she didn't like her job much to begin with." He smirked gleefully at this idea; it did make him feel a bit better after all.

**--Chocolate Room--**

"Are you alright Luna?" I realized I was still standing outside the house lost in thought; Charlie was eyeing me in concern for the longest moment.

I shook my head and met his eyes with a sad look of my own. "Not really." I noticed a frown crease his normally kind face and again shook my head. "No it isn't because of Mr. Wonka…" I paused, did I really want to share why it bothered me that he hated reporters so much, did I want to share the fact I felt for the poor man? _"Not really."_ I knew it was the only way to get the information I needed though. "…He was hurt, I don't like it." It was simple and too the point, to both our surprise two small Oompa Loompa's come from the shadows.

One appeared to be female and oddly the other appeared to be the same that had intervened in my exit from earlier with Mr. Wonka. "Fletcher and Doris." Charlie stated as way of introduction. "Willy's two right hand Oompa Loompa's." I nodded getting a feeling that they were important to him after that evening with Fletcher's interruption.

I observed a hand waving fest going on before my eyes; apparently it was the Oompa Loompa's way of communication with Charlie and the others in the factory. It also would explain why when I first noticed Willy's hands move slightly before I left him, I was so easily caught of guard by the little man to begin with.

"Do you translate, or is it need to know?" I noticed the most amused expression yet on Charlie's face and rolled my eyes at how he found my lack of knowledge on the little people so fascinatingly entertaining. "You aren't as cute as you may think little man." He gave me an indignant look, followed by two smaller giggles at his expense.

"Don't encourage her you two." Fletcher and Doris gave the pretence of being innocent, but clearly the mischief in their eyes stated to the contrary. "They want to know why you feel so concerned for Willy." I could see Charlie was curious about this as well.

I considered that carefully, why was I? It was odd not being able to answer such a simple question, even for myself. "I don't actually know Charlie…I guess because I see something within him, that should not have to deal with such a hurt?" it was the best answer I could offer, I truly couldn't figure out why I cared. I currently wanted to strangle him with one of his own licorice trees, and wasn't overly pleased with his childish behavior.

There was a sudden flourish of movement between the three figures around me, and I felt completely lost. Know the feeling when someone is planning around you, but leave you out of the loop? That was exactly what I felt like, especially when an odd twinkle seemed to be exchanged between the three in a knowing look.

"What…

"They have a plan to get you the interview." Charlie interrupted carefully keeping his eyes steady with mine, almost as though he was hiding something. "Would you like me to…" he glanced at Fletcher and frowned with an almost wince. "…it's raining, instead of getting soaked…" he knew that Willy was going to kill him for this, figuratively speaking of course. "…would you like to stay in one of the guest rooms?" I was very shocked at the offer, and knew very well the famous chocolatier dwelling somewhere within his home would not like this idea in the least.

"I don't mind the rain, and I don't think Mr. Wonka would appreciate it." I carefully disguised the irritation within my voice, I was still sore over the rude man, but my sympathy was again winning out over that aspect of my personality. "It's not that far of a run, and I could use the time to…

"We insist, I'm sure Mr. Wonka would be delighted." Mrs. Bucket seemed to intervene from the doorway, clearly she had no clue how much Mr. Wonka would not appreciate this idea.

"_I seriously doubt that Mrs. Bucket."_ I kept my retort to myself and met Charlie's eyes, clearly I wouldn't get out of this, especially with the motherly look aimed in both our direction. "Very well…I guess it wouldn't hurt too much." Mrs. Bucket seemed to be strangely cheerful at the idea of a guest within her presence; it was almost as though she had her own plans up her sleeve. "Lead the way Charlie." I smiled at the chuckle he offered, clearly he knew by my less then pleased expression what was going through my mind.

I followed Charlie to the end of the chocolate room behind his house, and found a hidden door made within the candied room itself, it was hidden behind a stream of candied ivy with violet flowers. Within the room was an escalating set of stairs, rotating briefly up into a hidden darkness above. I followed him among the stairs keeping myself steady as we seemed to go in a never ending up direction. I couldn't get my mind off the confrontation from that night, whatever had happened had definitely left an impression. _"I wonder if he was always demented to this extreme?"_ I nearly fell on my face when the stairs abruptly stopped before a long hall with violet carpet. Charlie giggled at my unexpected reaction and offered me his hand, which I accepted allowing myself to be led into the hall. Within the hall were hundreds, or so it appeared to be hundreds of oak doors. The rich color seemed to mess well with the darker orchid walls and I found myself briefly overwhelmed.

"This way." Charlie motioned for me to follow, which I did eyeing each of the doors.

Nothing was significant within the doors; they only varied in patterns within the wood work from what I could tell. _"Interesting, this must be a guest wing."_ I wondered why the antisocial eccentric chocolatier would have so many guest quarters, but then it occurred to me he hadn't always necessarily been that way. Charlie paused on the from what I could gather twentieth door down from the escalating stairs and opened it for me.

I stepped into the room and paused giving him a questioning look. This room was far to rich for someone of my caliber, or so I thought until Charlie nodded and said 'goodnight' in a barely audible voice. The room was richly decorated in soft various shades of dark to light blue. The wood was a dark oak and gave of the appearance of an overly fancy hotel room. The bed was twice the size of a normal king size bed, and one could get lost in the thousands of pillows and thin blankets covering the surface. The bathroom was equally impressive, with a rich almost pool like bathtub, and shower. I glanced briefly over the double sinks taking notice to the necessities supplied and rose a brow at the things labeled 'cherry blossom', clearly Charlie was more observant then I thought. I went to the large dresser and closet curiously scanning the contents, which persisted of an elegant pair of blue silk pajamas and matching robe.

Once I was sure I wasn't being watched by anything and the room seemed quiet enough, I dressed for bed and made myself comfortable. It was the softest bed I had ever been in, and with the tiring day I had, it wasn't long before I was off into dreamland.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy considered his options. He could ignore her presence, and allow Charlie's strange friendship with the reporter to continue, or he could do just as he considered. Would locking her away be such a bad idea? He knew technically it as illegal, but was there anyone that could prove he had locked her away? Would anyone miss the odd woman that had come to corrupt his world of magic? He determined no to all the above answers, whether it was true or not. _"Time to plan."_ His smirk seemed to grow and a certain malice seemed to appear in his once carefree violet eyes.

Willy knew he was going too far, but he had his life turned upside down once by a media person and the event was traumatic to him in more ways then he cared to admit. _"Ms. Raven will wish she never got that assignment. Mr. Young will wish he never met me either."_ He started to doodle various problems he would have to solve before going along with the less then appealing plan. He couldn't assign any Oompa Loompa's into this plan, Charlie was sure to find out what was going on then. His Oompa Loompa's wouldn't let him carry things to far, they had served as a conscience for him since the day he was hurt, it wasn't just the closing of his factory that had caused his pain, a single woman he allowed in had broken him. He swore he wouldn't let it ever happen again, and in the process had lost a sort of part of himself with that promise.

"Ew." He wrinkled his nose halfway through his plan. "Without Oompa Loompa's…I'll have to take care of…her." He shuddered wrinkling his face in a particularly sour look. This was a kink he hadn't expected to consider until he actually considered that the Oompa Loompa's wouldn't be able to know about it. "That means she has to stay in my…EW!" he nearly snapped his pencil at this next issue.

The reporter being hidden would have to stay within his own private apartment, no Oompa Loompa had ever been permitted in there without his extreme consent, and Charlie had never seen it either. He had a spare room and bath, but did he really want to allow such a vile person within his sanctuary, just because he loathed what had happened to him in the past?

"This is not working out." He sighed eyeing the paper before him, did he dare consider this plan and go further into such an idea. "I don't have a choice, she's corrupting Charlie and I won't let that happen." More determined to follow through he continued to work long into the night, 'Luna Raven' would have no idea what hit her.

**--Luna Raven's POV--**

"_Ew…morning."_ I smiled feeling like I had slid into a pile of cotton, where was I again? I remembered I had stayed within the factory and instantly sat up attention fully on the room around me. I heard a brief knock and rose a brow at the tiny sound.

"Yeah?" I asked curiously, then a tiny door opened within the larger one and in come a familiar Oompa Loompa woman. "Good morning…um…Doris?" I wasn't really sure if I was guessing correctly, but she seemed to brighten at my greeting. "Glad I guessed right." She seemed to find that too entertaining and started to giggle in an odd squeaky fashion.

**Charlie and his family are waiting for you to join them for breakfast. We had your clothing cleaned and pressed while you were asleep last night. Enjoy your morning.**

"Thank you Doris." I managed reading the tiny note within my hand and smiling, they weren't as scary as they looked. "Is Mr. Wonka going to be there?" this seemed to force her to pause in her exit. _"Clearly she hadn't expected that one."_ She shrugged and then continued on her way. "Right, clearly I'm missing something here." With that I went about getting myself cleaned up and ready for that morning.

**--Chocolate Room--**

"WHAT!" Charlie winced at his mentors high pitched cry, clearly this wasn't going to go as he planned. "You let a reporter stay within the factory, and didn't put any guards on her?" Willy couldn't believe his ears; as a matter of fact he could have sworn they were ringing with taunts.

Charlie felt himself sigh in exasperation. "She's my friend. She wouldn't do anything Willy." Willy quirked his brow in a 'don't bet on it' sort of fashion. "She isn't…" he bit his lip, this was something he really shouldn't add to the current discussion. "She's different, and whether you believe it or not, she doesn't want to hurt anyone. She was concerned for you last night…ask Fletcher and Doris." With this he turned back to the house, and went into help his mother.

Willy scoffed startled to find his protégée had left him, he couldn't believe Charlie would be so naïve about this woman. _"Poison coated in candied icing." _ He scowled at Fletcher and Doris who were suddenly present at the mention of their names, after a moment of consideration both ran for the candied hills, he was too furious to talk civilly at the moment.

"Good morning Mr. Wonka." He nearly jumped out of his skin; I walked casually past him and toward the Buckets. _"I have to admit he isn't bad looking."_ I squelched any and all thoughts along those lines; I was near ready to kill him. "Morning everyone." I slipped into the house before he could say a word; clearly he was already irked that morning.

"Good morning dear." I smiled sitting down in the place I knew I would be put in, no matter how I wished to avoid it. "Good morning Willy…have a seat." She gave him a stern look, clearly he was considering bolting from the house and she could oddly enough sense it.

I couldn't help the tiny smile that crossed my face, and clearly Mr. Wonka noticed judging by the near scathing look I received. _"Sugar coated poison."_ He nodded seeming to confirm his own thoughts and reluctantly sat down at his place beside me. This was already going to be a very unpleasant morning, or so I thought until to my surprise Charlie tossed a pancake at Willy who reflexively ducked watching it land behind him on a startled looking Mrs. Buckets head. She had been passing out the food and giving Charlie an amused look already seeing he was trying to lighten the tension.

"Charlie." She squeaked in surprise giving him a motherly look before smiling slightly and placing it on Willy's head. "You missed his plate." I started laughing; Willy sat there with a startled expression on his face and clearly hadn't expected her to join in on Charlie's game.

"Don't, I would rather not wear it!" I cried reflexively placing my hands in the air the minute Charlie's eyes fell on me. "Would you like syrup with that Mr. Wonka?" those violet eyes leveled with mine, but instead of the annoyed, or malice filled gaze there was a hint of amusement. _"Why do I think amusement is bad in his case?"_ clearly my confused look had entertained him further.

"No thanks." His oddly whimsy type reply had me on guard, I couldn't' shake the feeling he was up to something.

_Splat_

I was surprised when a whip crème filled pancake was smashed in a very calculative manner into my face. "You might consider adding something to that though." I realized then why Willy Wonka had been so amused, he had already planned to make my morning hellish.

"_Bug-eyed creep."_ I thought wiping the food from my face in a very calm manner, my eyes never leaving his hands which were working with another pancake full of whip crème. "No thank you…I think I'm sticky enough." I thought about adding to that, but it was too personal of a subject on my mind, and I knew it could possibly do more damage then good. I noticed a fork laying carefully under the plate, an idea seemed to flash into my mind and I noticed Charlie's brow shoot up curious to why I had an almost wicked gleam in my eyes.

_Splat_

"Charlie…I think Mr. Wonka could use some syrup, or possible some berry's." I smirked when the crème filled pancake landed with a plop on his now returned to the table plate. Mrs. Bucket hastily retrieve the fork, which had been my weapon of choice and returned a clean one to the table.

No one dared to say a word, clearly Willy Wonka was different in some aspect and they were all a bit concerned with this newer side of their friend. "Pleasant." He remarked with a too straight smile, I could tell by those violet eyes he was thoroughly agitated with me. "Pass the eggs please."

With that things returned to a usual breakfast, with mild conversation. There were several well timed dark looks aimed in my direction, but I ignored the steady violet gaze pondering all I had learned in my short stay within the factory. _"Why do I get the impression breakfast is just buying me time?"_ the thought had crossed my mind more then once and it was making me rather unsettled. Charlie had claimed that Willy Wonka would harm no one, but did it mean he wouldn't do something that involved non harm? Could he do something stupid, even if there was no intention of harm behind the action? _"Maybe."_ I didn't like my conclusion and made a mental note to leave as soon as possible.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy watched her eyes nervously scan the room, clearly his change in demeanor had her highly suspicious of him. _"She's hyper sensitive I see."_ He frowned slightly, this might prove to be a tad bit more difficult then he originally intended. Yes, he had finally decided on the illegal form of a plan, but would it work in his favor he wasn't entirely sure. He was startled from his deep thoughts when Luna had suddenly excused herself and insisted she had some important things to do at home. She told Charlie she would try and meet up with him in the next two days for lunch or something; she had to see what she could do about her article for the moment.

Willy excused himself from the Buckets and ignored the annoyed expression on Charlie's face. He wasn't about to go apologize to the girl, but he had other intentions anyway. _"How do I…of coarse."_ An almost evil gleam seemed to come into his violet eyes, quickly he walked after the rapidly retreating form.

"Ms. Raven." She froze in her stride her shoulders drooping in defeat; she had hoped to avoid this type of confrontation.

**--Luna Raven's POV--**

"_Bugger, I was so hoping to avoid another spat."_ I turned carefully composing myself and what dignity I had left. "Yes Mr. Wonka?" an almost pleasant smile was on his face when I addressed him, this made my heart quicken nervously.

Willy thought about how he was going to do this and took a deep breath. "You made a few points last night I had to actually consider…" he felt like he had swallowed his tongue when he attempted to continue. "…I suppose it wouldn't hurt to do an interview…if only to get you out of my hair, but I think it would be easier to get along for Charlie's sake?" I eyed him like he had grown another head.

"_Did he just sound civil?"_ I considered the way he was acting and got the feeling this was not a good idea, something told me to keep going. "I guess it would help things a bit, and I would like to prove I'm not as bad as you seem to consider." For some reason instead of listening to my instincts I followed through with something else all together. "I can come back tomorrow…

"How about I show you to my office and we conduct the interview today, that way you can get your life sorted?" Now I was more then suspicious, he was being far too pleasant, but would I listen to my instincts? No, I had to be stubborn and prove I was capable of keeping my job.

I studied the exit lost in consideration. _"Don't do it…something isn't right."_ I glanced back at the Bucket house; none of them were in sight, which made this even more suspicious for me. _"My job and well being depends on that interview."_ Reluctantly after a rather long battle with myself I closed my eyes, I knew very well I was going to regret this, but then again I never really didn't regret anything I did when it come to my job.

"I guess Mr. Wonka…" I thought about saying more, but shrugged and followed him the opposite direction from the exit. "…Why the sudden civility act?" he paused halfway across the chocolate room in front of an elevator shaft, from what I could gather.

"Act?" he asked in an innocent singsong voice, I felt my eye twitch, he was far to amused for my liking. "I don't act little girl."

"Not little…otherwise you wouldn't be listening to a damn word I say." I smirked watching him scowl before pressing forward and crashing rather bluntly on his back. "Are you alright?" I asked letting my concerned side show, whether I cared or not for his well being.

"Yes." He rose to his feet violet eyes resting on me for a minute. "Not like you really care." He smirked cockily before walking into what resembled air. "Coming?"

I eyed the clear floor and realized that the elevator was made of glass. "No, that things glass…glass shatters." I crossed my arms eyeing him as though he was an insect.

"_Taffy."_ He considered this for a moment and with an almost disgusted expression reached out pulling me into the machine without a second thought. "Hold on." He smirked seeing my eyes widen in surprise at the massive amounts of buttons before me. "This goes anyway you can image, including corkscrews."

"Hold on to bloody what?" I then paused registering his last comment. "Corkscrews?" I felt the blood drain from my face, I was never one for exciting rides, and obviously this wasn't just a casual thrilling ride. _"He's trying to kill me."_ Before I could react the elevator took off.

Clearly he was enjoying my discomfort, I could see it in his violet eyes, a certain almost evil quality of glee was shining in their depths. I fell to the floor, the hundreds of directions completely throwing me off my feet and landed hard. _"I shouldn't have come with him."_ I winced hitting my head against the side of the elevator. There was a sudden pause within the elevator making me cautiously open my eyes from the various painful crashes I had experienced.

"You're thoroughly enjoying this." I hissed angrily getting to my feet and noticing his smirk broaden at my threatening tone.

"Actually yes." He turned to me with one of those far too cheerful grins of his; I had the sudden urge to knock those perfect teeth right out of his mouth. I lifted my hand aiming to attempt just that, but to my surprise his hand flew up catching my wrist before I even got to throw the punch I had planned. "I wouldn't recommend that, I don't want to have to restrain you…I guarantee it isn't pleasant." Somehow I knew he wasn't kidding and I relaxed my hand.

_Crash_

"OW!" I grumbled landing on the floor with the sudden jerking motion of the elevator. "I'm not leaving am I?" it was more of a resigned question; I knew it for a fact. Something just seemed to tell me there was more to this then he let on.

Willy quirked a brow and turned, his balance far more acute then mine. "Whatever gave you that impression Ms. Raven?" his eyes had a knowing gleam within them.

"This is kidnapping you know?" He shrugged eyes steadily on mine. "Fine…whatever amuses you. I don't rightly give a damn." I shrugged in surrender wincing when I hit the elevator again. "Owich." I groaned irritably at the pain shooting up my back.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy had not expected that, he expected her to panic and go over the top. He had expected her to scream and yell throwing herself into a fit, not the opposite. She truly acted like she didn't care; she was being taken to someplace against her will and did not seem to care at all. _"This isn't how it's suppose to work."_ He felt the urge to stomp in a childish fashion, but maintained his composure.

"Is this crazy un-thrilling painful experience about over?" Luna brought him from his annoyed thoughts, seeing his eyes meet hers with an almost dangerous glint.

Willy lowered himself to a kneeling position, used to the unnatural activity of the elevator. "Why don't you react?" she met his eyes, and smiled ruefully at his obvious response to her reactions.

"Because…it's what you want me to do." It was simple to the point and had the desired effect, because the minute she spoke those words he appeared to be gritting his teeth. "I'm always up for a challenge, and clearly will be stuck with you for a bit. So why react and give you the satisfaction?" she winced painfully hitting the elevator again.

"That isn't how this is supposed to work; you have no idea what I am capable of." His strange voice took on an almost threatening tone, but she didn't flinch, she knew the only way to get through to him was play his games until reality finally set in. "For all you know…I hide bodies within my factory." This gave her reason to pause, but somehow Charlie's words echoed in her mind and she shook her head.

"You're demented, not evil or inhuman. You're clearly capable of human emotions…otherwise you wouldn't have been hurt and have gone to such extremes to prove a point." She settled herself against the elevator, if she was lucky she would receive minimal damage in her current position. "Now…again when does this death trap stop?"

"_No, she's supposed to be freaking out, NERDS!"_ he frowned his eye twitching with the anger he wasn't sure entirely how to express, she had easily won and he had no idea how. "It won't…until we get to my personal apartment." With a defeated 'licorice whip' he turned glaring at the control panel around him.

"Excuse me?" This did make her a little alarmed, why his 'personal' apartment, what the heck did he have in mind anyway?

"The only place that Charlie and the Oompa Loompa's won't look." He knew what was going through her mind, and even though it wasn't his intentions to be with her in any shape, way or form, it amused him that it got her on the edgy side.

**--Luna Raven's POV--**

I did not like the amused tone in his voice; I had allowed my panic in that one. "I'm stuck with you as company…ick." He turned violet eyes flaring at my comment, this time he leaned down far to close to me, his breath warm against my face.

"Don't presume I'm unpleasant company, and don't presume I care about what you think." His eyes were so close and full of more hurt and dislike then I could stand, I lowered my eyes to my clasped hands.

"I don't presume anything, and don't assume I'm evil in carnet, clearly that's what you think." I finally found the strength to meet those violet eyes, I had been hurt before too, but not as badly as this child like man before me, the magic had seemed to go from his eyes, and that's when I realized why Charlie was with him. Charlie was what helped him create again; it brought back what had been taken.

"No, your just sugar coated poison…poisoning everything I care about." I finally leaned forward watching his eyes widen in surprise, when he lost his footing and landed to my level.

"Did it occur to you that you've poisoned that yourself?" I leveled my gaze with his, getting much closer then his comfort zone, because he seemed to flinch the closer I moved. "You have been hurt…I see that, but I had nothing to do with it. It wasn't fair, but at the moment it has poisoned what little reasoning you had. I recommend leaving me alone, especially if you insist on us sharing the same space." I then leaned back, or rather was thrown back with the force of the elevator, and ignored his wide-eyed scared to death look. I had shaken him up, finally.

The elevator finally stopped and I quickly scrambled from the contraption before he could attempt to press another button. I felt sick and so out of place, my legs gave out again and I landed on a deep thick red carpet. I finally allowed myself to open my eyes and glance around my surroundings, Willy was in the background doing something with the elevator while I was left to my own amusements.

The room was a very large oversized apartment; several rooms were within its black, red, purple, and other dark color décor. Everything just seemed to breathe Willy Wonka, right down to the odd patterns and various brighter colors hidden within the darkened room. I was currently in what appeared to be the main sitting room covered in over stuffed black and red furniture, with gold trim and a deep black fire emanating in a checkered fireplace. _"Strange, but oddly fitting to him."_ I remained as I was taking in the strange layout of the apartment. A large kitchen was off to the side decorated in various shades of purple and then I took notice to another long hall where I assumed was his room and study, maybe other things as well.

"Going to sit there all day?" I met his violet eyes; there was an almost haunted look within them.

"Possibly…that thing is a death trap." I glowered at the glass elevator and then met his gaze again; I knew I was trapped then. _"The princess trapped within the tower?"_ I glanced down at the red carpet under my body, I felt the small tug at my lips, but figured it would be wise to hide it.

"I don't get it…you're still too calm." Willy almost whined, and then I glanced up again and saw to my delight a sour pout on his face. He resembled that of a child not having his way.

"And you aren't as evil as you think." I decided it would probably get me locked somewhere, but I had to know, otherwise I would never understand this whole mess. "Who hurt you?" those violet eyes narrowed and the malice returned.

Before I knew what was happening, I found myself firmly lifted to my feet and half dragged to a room down the hall with pale lavender walls, this was followed by a less then pleasant shove into a room.

_Slam!_

"I knew better, but I just didn't want to listen." I winced at the lock sound that followed the slamming of the door. _"That went well."_ I thought wryly, and that's when I took notice to my surroundings again.

The room I was currently residing in resembled my previous guest room, only it was richly decorated in emerald and forest greens, the difference was a sitting room off to the side with a massive black couch and an emerald fire glowing within the black ebony colored fireplace. I glanced down at the carpet and noticed a faint gold swirl among the black and forest green. _"Nice colors…I smell mint."_ I smiled slightly; mint was another of my favorite smells along with Cherry blossoms, and a few other things. I knew I would be there a while, granted it would be considered a kidnapping situation, but I wasn't overly threatened by it. It gave me time to understand the puzzle of Willy Wonka and what had caused him so much unnecessary pain.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"_How dare she ask me that."_ He squeezed his hands so tightly around his cane, it might have snapped under the pressure if he hadn't been shaken by the sound of his gloves unnaturally high squeak. Feeling what energy he had left drain he flopped in one of his chairs, laying aside his hat and cane on a table. _"This is irresponsible, not to mention illegal."_ He knew he wasn't thinking rationally anymore, and for once it didn't faze him. He had the poison from Charlie in all her sugary coated goodness; he had Charlie back now that she was out of the way. He just had several more things to consider, one being how to convince her landlords she had either skipped town, or was out on an assignment. Out on assignment would make more sense, and he took to typing up a letter forging the signature easily from her signed letter he had kept on him after his careful planning that afternoon, the scent of cherry blossoms drifted to greet him again. _"It's a pleasant scent."_ He shook from the thought; there was nothing pleasant about that woman.

"She's going to need clothes, some form of entertainment, and other things." He sighed, was this working out as he had planned, no, but now he had no choice. "Ew…I need her to make a list." He wrinkled his nose in disgust, then he reached inside one of the drawers of the end table beside him and pulled out a pad of paper and pen.

Irritated with his new foresight into the current hostage's needs, he sighed in defeat and sucked up what little dignity he had retained during his outburst. Willy knew he would be considered lucky if she didn't try to attack him upon his entrance into the room.

**--Luna Raven's POV--**

I straightened out among the comfortable couch I had resigned to sit on for a bit. I had been considering my situation carefully and realized that no amount of kindness was fitting for this man; he had abducted me against my will. Why was I easily ok with the situation, and why was I more concerned with what caused the obviously bad change inside this man. From stories I had heard he was a magical genius with a generous streak that no one could even come close to, and then one day it all seemed to change. Everyone assumed the change had come with the factory, but I thought different. The factory had been part of his change, but the grief within those eyes was pure betrayal, he had loved someone as much as his candy once and was repaid with heartache.

I turned to the sound of the door unlocking and opening. Willy stood there with a startled expression on his face seeing I made no attempt to attack him. He was less formal with his hat and cane missing; he appeared more or less vulnerable now that I got a good look at him. Cautiously he closed the door and walked over toward me.

"I'm not going to attack you Mr. Wonka." My voice was soft and slightly low considering I hadn't used it in over three hours, I realized I had been locked up for three hours so far and counting. "What do you want now?" I didn't show any venom or anger with my words, I was too preoccupied with the fact he had enough anger to do something so drastic to begin with.

Again I caught Willy off guard with the opposite of what he expected. _"This woman has got to be delusional, maybe a little off upstairs?"_ he tilted his head in an almost child like puzzled way, I felt a light tug at my mouth at his action. _"Now she's smiling, what is so amusing?"_ he shuffled uncomfortably under that forgiving gaze, I was full of surprises and he wasn't liking any of them.

He fidgeted again, the squeak in his gloves shaking him from his curious thoughts. "I need a list of things you're going to need." He shuffled again, meeting my gaze. "I'm not heartless." He pointed out seeing me quirk my brow in a confused fashion.

I sighed with a small frown. "I didn't say you were heartless…I figured you would be ticked off with me still, didn't expect the civility in your voice." My voice was almost foreign within my own ears. "Do I write or do you?" he extended his hands nervously with a pad of paper and pen offered in them. "Thanks." I noticed him watching me almost expectantly and again found myself strangely amused.

I began to list clothing, toiletries, books and other things I knew I liked. Once I finished with the surprisingly short list I wrote down how to navigate my apartment, and wrote a small note and folded my house key into the list. Willy's brow shot up in surprise, he didn't expect that out of me, it was a far too trusting move and nothing like he would expect someone to do for their kidnapper.

"Just make sure the landlords get the small note I folded into the letter, that way my cat Blossom will be taken care of." I handed the message and key over to him, I then turned leaning comfortable into the couch.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"_Her apartment key?"_ he was stunned to say the least, carefully he exited the room and locked it behind him. _"She's being nice…very nice actually."_ He started having doubts wondering if he had overreacted about her, what if she was one of those rare reporters. One of the few honest ones out there, and was really sympathetic to how he had been treated. He immediately angrily shook aside those thoughts; he wasn't going to go soft now. He was determined to prove her as poisonous as all the others that had betrayed his trust. _"I'll find the truth in her apartment."_ He pocketed the key and went over to his hat and cane.

Gathering the items he pressed the button summoning the elevator and pressed 'Up and Out' to get out of the factory unnoticed. His first stop Ms. Luna Raven's apartment. Flying over the town below was familiar to him, but tonight he couldn't focus on the scenery or the bright lights. The way she had easily given into his plan, not fighting for her freedom or even cursing him out. She had intended to strike him, but easily backed down when he allowed a real threat within his voice. She hadn't wanted to actually hurt him; he could see it in those cursed blue eyes that wouldn't leave his mind. She freely had given him the key to her sanctuary, with only one request to make sure her cat was taken care of. The dark threat of rain faded from his mind the minute the elevator landed on a balcony, he glanced at the paper in hand and found he was directly outside her apartment.

The terrace was full of pots, clearly she liked her flowers and to the side of the main sliding door he was about to enter was a potted cherry tree. Obviously it was out of season then, but the sight of it reminded him of the perfume that always seemed to linger around her. _"Cherry blossoms, she always has that smell around her."_ He felt oddly uncomfortable prying into her house knowing she was in his apartment as a hostage and had no choice about his invasion of her privacy; he brushed aside the strange feelings and entered into the apartment.

"Clearly she's fond of blue." He noticed that a great deal of the decorations involved some shade of blue, and other dark colors. Nothing was too bright or too pale. "Music?" he glanced at his list and then at the oak entertainment center before him.

He gathered several requested CD's, her small portable player, and various other things on the list. His next stop was her room to fetch her clothing. He flushed several times over gathering her more private garments, and then gathered the other things off her list, letting out a startled sound when something brushed his ankles. _"Blossom."_ He sighed in relief glad to see it was just the overly fluffy white cat with strangely pink eyes. He remembered the note and exited the apartment long enough to put it inside the landlords mailbox, before returning to gather her other requested items.

He paused inside a small room off to the side of her kitchen, it had once served as an office of sorts from what he could gather, but in her case it was crowded with rows and rows of books. He glanced down at her list and then at the books listed by title. _"__Peter Pan__Alice and Wonderland__The Labyrinth__The Last Unicorn__, and many others."_ He studied the first set of books on the list and noticed the list revolved around fantasy, child like tales, and mysteries of a hardcore type nature, such as Sherlock Holmes. All were very good books and required a wide open mind to thoroughly enjoy them. _"Our Plan?"_ That didn't sound like a book title to Willy, and cautiously he pulled it out discovering a photo album of Luna and a strange young man. On the very last page was a picture cut in half and a rather long looking letter.

**Dear Ridley,**

**You have broken my life apart for the last time. I have stood by you through your countless struggles with your addiction to alcohol, gambling, and various other things I would care to not list. I have dealt with your abuse, cursed words, and heartless tramping about. I loved you once…long ago in those days of college and carefree times we had together. I have loved you through all the hell after that and still feel my heart longing to claim I love you. I don't love you anymore though, I have finally come to terms with the fact that I can't love you anymore, you cause too much pain in everything you do for me. Love is not supposed to hurt, it's supposed to lift you into the air and set you free. I feel like I am caged within a prison of my own making, I can't get free from your unyielding unfaithful love. It isn't love, and it isn't strong enough to cage me any longer. You are from here on out on your own. Love is meant to be free, of two equal bonds, and kindness for each other. You have shown, nor given me this as I have given you. This is the end of everything we were, are and will never be again. I am a caged bird now freeing myself, I am freeing myself in hope of one day finding the love that is what I give, and will be returned with every respect I offer.**

**Never yours again,**

**Luna Raven**

It was strange to read something so personal about a hostage, a reporter that had her own heart broken in much the same way he had. Granted her circumstances were much different, but she had still been hurt. _"Love is supposed to lift you into the air and set you free."_ Oddly enough he found himself smiling, and again doubts started to cloud his mind. _"Did I judge to soon due to what happened to me?"_ he all but hissed at himself, he was again falling under that fake sugar and spice that seemed to leak from her. She was a reporter and no different then those that tread upon his path before. She wasn't sincere and through very clever manipulative tricks she was getting to him.

Putting the picture album back he, scoffed disgusted with himself and gathered the items leaving for the glass elevator. He couldn't focus on anything, except how foolish he had been after reading the letter; she was manipulative and evil and didn't deserve anything from him.

**--Luna Raven's POV--**

I felt far too calm within my prison, it wasn't a horrible feeling, it was just too much of a reserved feeling for someone with my determination. I couldn't understand why I had given up so easily, and had let myself fall into such an obvious trap. Willy Wonka was as clever as Charlie claimed and equally demented, but it was due to something that happened to him. For some reason I wanted to help him, I wanted to try and find the man he was before this hurt had happened, I could still see the child like whimsy buried within those violet eyes. _"His inner child is begging to be set free again."_ I jumped hearing a rather sharp click and glanced up in time to see he had returned with my things in tow. Something had changed in the way he was acting though; there was an even more determined gleam in his eyes.

His gaze radiated an almost venom like quality, and I flinched slightly under the look. "Thank you Mr. Wonka." I said softly keeping my eyes lowered slightly to the floor, I could feel he was about to go off and I was preparing myself for whatever he could throw at me.

"Stop!" I jumped at the oddly high sound to his voice. "You aren't that sweet, more of a bitter candy that was a mistake and made the wrong way." I met those steady violet eyes, he had seen something at my home that had gotten to him, and it was reflected in those eyes. "You're trying too hard to get into my head, it's a very bad place to try and be. I'm not innocent by any means, and you are a prisoner for a reason. You attempted to destroy what good things were in my life…you tried to take away Charlie's friendship…his family…and what little respect I finally managed from my own father! You are a heartless…

"Stop right there now Mr. Wonka." I hissed standing and meeting his furious eyes with my own. "I am not heartless…I allowed myself to be your prisoner, I allowed what dignity and self respect I had to fade for the moment, I wanted to help a perfect stranger. You are not going to call me heartless…if I was heartless I wouldn't have asked who hurt you, I wouldn't have befriended Charlie, and I most certainly wouldn't have walked into this obvious trap. I have hundreds of reasons to inflict great amounts of pain on you, and many reasons to try and escape. I have ample reason to have your ass tossed in a psych ward, or arrested! I WON'T DO IT THOUGH!" I was startled by the anger and vehemence within my voice, I had just basically bitten off the mans head and he was currently so shocked by my outburst he was plastered against the door and I was mere inches from my finger touching his nose. "No one deserves to be hurt by someone they care about; even I know this from personal experience. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't find out why in my apartment. It was intentional for me to send you to that section of my library, now that you know more about me and we both have been hurt, STOP treating me as if I'm nothing but poison inside this factory. The only poison in this place is you, because you have given up on your dream." My voice was starting to level out now, and I was growing weary with my own outburst. "All for nothing I might add, dreams are why we live, and why we are free. You caged yourself from everything and took it out on me…

"How dare you!" I stopped startled by the sudden retort, I felt I was doing well with my rant and getting through his thick head. "You have no idea…" he paused, suddenly he realized she did have an idea, she probably knew about it a great deal, and he remembered reading it within her letter.

"But I do, and you know it." I felt my eyes stinging with angry tears, the last thing I needed to be reminded of was Ridley Grant, he had betrayed everything I stood for. "Sucks to be you." I mumbled and turned to walk to the couch. I was spent and had no fight left in me.

"Mumbler." He was startled he let the familiar retort out so easily, he hadn't used it in ages.

I turned to stare at the distorted image of Willy Wonka in front of me; my tears seemed to be making him appear within a funhouse mirror. "What?" if it wasn't for my weariness I would have questioned further, but the sudden giggle that seemed to fill the room gave me reason to pause. _"He's laughing?"_ I didn't see how any of this was funny. "I fail to see what is so amusing Mr. Wonka."

"This whole thing." His giggling subsided and I finally brushed aside the tears threatening my vision, he had his own tears in his eyes. "Why do you care…

"I don't have an answer to that. I'm just that way." He stopped his head tilting in a puzzled fashion again. "I know Tadeo was involved…he had to be it suits the bloody little insect to hurt people." I scowled remembering why I was still stuck in my cramped office, and why Yvonne got whatever she wanted.

"Tadeo didn't charm you?" I sent him the most dangerous scathing look I could muster; I hated my boss more than any man on the planet, Mr. Willy Wonka close to being third on my short list. "Too bad Lainey didn't see him the way you did." I felt my mouth twist into a surprised 'O'.

"_Lainey Parker, top reporter who mysteriously checked herself out of the Town Post and into the high rolling paper world in New York City, and far away from her problems."_ Willy noticed my thoughtful expression and allowed a sour smile to grace his face; it was an ugly expression on him. "Why would she choose that thing…

"That thing had what she wanted…" He paused mournfully staring into space before realizing it wasn't the best time for a flashback. "…New York and an editorial job. She didn't want a world of make believe and candy, she wanted a serious world…"

"Someplace where you couldn't fit, and she was too heartless to tell you. She crushed you instead." His expression turned to one of astonishment at my rather blunt phrasing. "Bit too blunt, but that's not the point…why give up because of her?"

Willy's expression turned solemn. "I loved her." It was the simplest form of an answer and full of every bit of truth he had left in him. "When love leaves you like that…I guess my inspiration went with her. Charlie's the only thing that's saved me…and that's why I don't want you here, you could hurt him and ruin it all." His eyes hardened then and met mine.

I felt my eyes bug at this last statement. "What do you mean? You don't think that Charlie's going to fall in love with me and have me break his heart do you?" I noticed his eyes narrow at this and finally I felt the giggles bubble up and let them flow from my lips. Finally I seemed to regain control taking notice to his almost indignant look. "Sorry Mr. Wonka, but that would be literally robbing the cradle. I'm twenty-four, and gather you're close to thirty?" I saw his eyes widen in surprise, he hadn't expected that. "I don't believe it…how old did you think I was, eighteen?"

"_Don't I look smart?"_ He scowled at himself, he hadn't considered any of that and the fact she was openly laughing at him didn't help him. "You're lying." I stopped laughing and glowered at him, that's when I reached into my pocket and threw my drivers license smack between his eyes. Considering he had stepped further into the room, it wasn't hard to hit such a large target. "Owy." He managed with a childish pout before eyeing the piece of plastic in his hand.

"Awww, poor candy maker, did it hurt that ego much?" Now I was mad, all this was because he thought I would hurt Charlie, and his precious factory. I wanted to reach out and strangle the man before me and just barely resisted the urge to do so.

He studied the license seeing it was legitimate and met my furious gaze. "It seems you would be the one with the ego…clearly your job is far too important to you to quit." I stood reaching out ready to knock his teeth in, and again he seemed to catch my wrist out of nowhere. "How does Tadeo take his coffee?"

"That's it." I hissed catching his wrist and flipping him flat on his back, I was then pinning him to the floor by the wrists and straddling him. I was so mad I was going to choke the life out of him. "That man is evil in carnet; I wouldn't even expect his mother to want him. I would never have anything to do with him and that is why I live in an office no bigger then a broom closet. He gives me the hardest and most complicated jobs, and now I have to put up with all this grief from you." I was surprised when he suddenly burst out laughing again, usually in such a situation one would be begging to be free.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Seeing it had the desired effect Willy easily maneuvered his wrists free and pushed her aside crawling backwards quickly and regaining a kneeling position. He was ready for her next attempt to assault him then; the gleam within his eyes was daring her to attack.

"You are crazy." Luna muttered before sliding to a sitting position and eyeing the crouched chocolatier. "You aren't going to let me go, even after the whole clearing things up about Charlie are you?"

Willy considered her question carefully, now that he had committed an actual illegal thing, he couldn't very well let her go. "Can't…already in the wrong." He offered one of his too bright smiles and noticed an odd almost reserved expression come across her face.

"I know, and I already know my word isn't good enough." She glanced over at her things in her room, she absently wondered if she had added her fairytale book to the list, her life had suddenly become a nightmare style one. "What do I do up here…no offense but you're not exactly a thrilling conversationalist, and eventually I will get bored." she felt a smile tug at her mouth, another blow to the ego.

"Are you insulting my social skills?" He stood smirking already seeing the hostilities had passed. He brushed off his coat and adjusted his hat back into place, he frowned then seeing his cane was missing.

"You don't have any." She retorted handing his cane to him and seeing his eyes widen again in surprise. "I don't feel like knocking what little sense you still have away. I would imagine it's pretty late by now…you have a factory to attend to." With this she ignored the odd 'she's lost her mind' look on his face and walked over shifting across the mass of blankets and pillows on the bed. "Goodnight." Was the last thing she said before making sure he knew she was done with any further conversation that night by putting a pillow over her head.

Slowly Willy exited the room pausing long enough to lean against the door. In all his anger, and uncharacteristic behavior he had done something very stupid. He couldn't believe at how far he had carried this, and realized he had absolutely no way out of it now. Charlie would be waiting for him in the morning inside the Inventing room, and he knew he wouldn't be able to face him without concerning himself with his blunder hidden away in his private rooms. _"Pixie Sticks!"_ he slid slowly down the door, placing his face into his gloved hands. He had dug himself a perpetual hole and would bury himself if he didn't come up with a reasonable solution.

**--1 Week (Luna Raven's POV)--**

I glanced around my all too familiar surroundings; I wasn't thrilled with being locked inside the room for a week straight. Willy only popped in long enough to give me food, and trade insults. I had read every book I requested, listened to most all my CD's and was thoroughly tired of waiting for something to come of this whole mess. I had taken to writing down my thoughts and anything that intrigued me on the various pads of paper I had found within the room. One would swear I had been writing my life story down, but in reality I had been contemplating several things around me, most of them revolving around one man I would sooner see drowning in his own chocolate river within the massive prison I had called home for a week.

"Ms. Raven?" I felt my eyes narrow, hearing him come into the room and pause with the door clicking shut behind him.

With a forced smile I turned meeting those violet orbs. "What now Mr. Wonka…more insults to trade?" I was beginning to resent being locked up and couldn't hide it. "Sorry…" I managed seeing him quirk his brow in a familiar surprised fashion. "…I'm just completely bored and feel like I've developed a bit of cabin fever." I noticed something of an amused twinkle in those violet eyes and wondered what I had done to amuse him so.

"_I gathered…that."_ He found his eyes wandering around the neat room, except for the pile of scattered papers, books, and such around the sofa she had claimed during moments of reading or writing. "I'm allowing you access to my…" he paused wishing he could find a more suitable form of entertainment, he didn't like the idea of her wandering freely within his home. "…rooms, except for my bedroom and office, they're both locked." I looked over at him with a softened expression on my face; I had oddly grown fond of him in an odd twisted way.

"Thank you Mr. Wonka." I smiled warmly, and then met his gaze. "I appreciate it very much, I can guess how uncomfortable it makes you." I noticed him fidget uncomfortably and nod before exiting the room. _"Maybe this is progress?"_

I hesitantly opened the door to my room and stuck my head out into the long hall. He had vanished off into either his office or bedroom, I hadn't quite figured out which. I walked briefly back and forth the long hall stretching my legs a bit and noticed the elevator just sitting there almost daring me to make a run for it. _"A test?"_ I shook my head, that wasn't it. I was willing to bet he did something to make sure I couldn't access the elevator, but instead of taking a chance to find out I shrugged off the idea. I made my way into the living room and shifted comfortably on one of the large couches. It was nice to be out of my forest mint smelling room, the velvet material was soft against my cheek and I found myself slowly starting to fall into a comfortable sleep.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

He waited expectantly at his desk within his office; he tensed every part of himself waiting for the alarm to sound indicating she was making an attempt to use the elevator. He heard her leave her room and walk a bit before seeming to stop off somewhere within his rooms. After nearly two hours of waiting for her escape attempt he frowned. _"It's not fair. I wanted to tempt her to prove she wasn't true to her word."_ He scowled angrily at the pile of papers he finished on his desk. During the week they had exchanged insults she had outright told him to leave her be, she had no intention of leaving. He knew that he couldn't trust her, after all she could easily have him arrested, he had no way of hiding the fact he had her trapped within the factory. He had entered her apartment, forged her signature, and he knew that with modern detective work he could be found out. Why was she keeping her word, why was she willing to stay within the factory as a prisoner and protect him from this. She was manipulating him again, it had come to him rather suddenly and with a wicked gleam in his eyes he planned the elevator trap.

"Three hours now." He sighed in defeat going out from his office into the main hall. "Too quiet." He walked briskly down to the main living area and found the elevator untouched.

He was befuddled staring at the easily accessible machine before him; she hadn't even bothered to brush past it. Nothing was out of place within the immediate area and with a curious sound emanating from his mouth; he turned to glance around the room. Finally his violet gaze settled on a sleeping form on the couch. _"She went to sleep!"_ his gaze widened and mouth froze into an incredulous look. She had given her chance to freedom up for some sleep? Willy couldn't believe it; cautiously he stepped over to the sleeping form and noticed her shift slightly appearing to come around from her snooze.

**--Luna Raven's POV--**

"_I'm being watched."_ I could feel the gaze lingering on me and slowly rolled to face the intruder. "Good…afternoon Mr. Wonka." I knew it was about right, judging by the sunlight in the room. "Are you alright?" I noticed a rather perturbed look on his face, either that or something had deeply traumatized him.

"You're still here?" I shot my brow up in a curious fashion.

"What did you expect?" I smirked knowing exactly what he had expected. "You're not going to ever get it are you? I keep my word and don't plan on letting your little tests tempt me. Now that this is sorted, could we please talk like normal people…civil like?" I noticed what little color he had in his face drain slightly; I was on my feet faster then usual and went around catching him around the waist before he fainted. "Damn." I muttered in surprise lowering him carefully to the couch I had once rested on.

I immediately made my way to the bathroom I was familiar with and grabbed a cool cloth running back out slowly dabbing at his face. I studied the unconscious chocolatier in front of me for the longest time, I couldn't figure out what I had done to cause him to pass out. It wasn't a complicated comment. I had proven I was trust worthy and now he was unconscious, it made absolutely no sense. I studied his soft face, for once I found myself truly seeing the man before me, without the veil of pity, and sadness. He was actually very good looking, and wasn't as evil as he had been pretending. I could see he hid behind walls to protect himself, but when asleep he was completely vulnerable. It was then I realized with a sinking feeling I was attracted to Willy Wonka. Over time I had grown fond of him, even with my current situation. _"This isn't how it's supposed to work; he's technically the villain in the story. He isn't the knight in shinning armor."_ I smiled slightly, my grandmother had always said I would let my fairytales run away with me if I wasn't careful, unfortunately it had already happened, just the reverse; in this case the princess fell for the villain of the story.

I jumped startle when he shifted, he was coming around. "Mr. Wonka?" his eyes snapped open and widened realizing I was there before him and he was laying upon the couch. He nervously scanned the room and finally remembered briefly feeling dizzy. "You fainted…are you ok?" he met my eyes and swallowed hard, I was far to close for him to be alright, he started to feel odd again. "Don't go out on me again." I reached over hauling him to a sitting position.

Willy let out a terrified squeak at my sudden lifting him upright. "What are you doing?" he managed finally feeling me release him and lean back watching him carefully.

"Trying to keep you from fainting again." I stated with an air of annoyance for the stupid question. "It's too quiet without you irritating me." I heard a far from amused snort and noticed his eyes were lowered in a suspicious fashion. _"Here we go again, maybe him being out wasn't so bad after all."_ I winced hearing him take a sharp breath.

Willy's mouth froze in an attempt to talk, almost fish like before he studied my lowered eyes curiously. "Thanks." He managed noting me start and meet his eyes again. "You are still confusing me." He didn't realize he had said it aloud until my eyes seemed to shift to one of curiosity.

"That's because I haven't given you any evidence to the contrary of my word. All evidence points to Charlie's side of the argument you both clearly had." I said it with a knowing authority within my voice and smiled satisfied I had deflated his ego again.

"Aren't we all smug?" He stated with sarcasm, his face shifting into a puckered expression, he was again pouting.

"Yes I am." I admitted with a small chuckle. "You aren't much better…" I was going to say more, but I decided the current conversation was a good thing and didn't feel like another fight. "Were you always this childish?"

_--Flash Back--_

"_You are unbelievable childish Willy." Lainey smiled warmly at him, watching him twirling his newest candied creation on a stick and smirking at her over top of the massive vat of candy. "It's adorable." He stopped what he was doing and quirked a brow in her direction._

_Willy set aside the candy and walked over to her leaning in to kiss her softly. "You're my inspiration, sugar and spice and everything nice." She smirked at the playful tone in his voice, and wrapped her arms tightly around him._

_--End Flash Back--_

If only he had seen her for what she really was back then. "Yes…I got too serious recently though." He noticed my sad smile and wondered why he was talking with me. I was still poison to him, in a fashion. I reminded him of memories he cared not to have ever again. "Were you always this calm over situations?" I felt the smile leave my face, he was picking at my buttons again, clearly civility wasn't going to last long.

I thought about it for a minute. "No." I felt my face darken and met those suddenly nervous violet eyes. "The last time Ridley saw me I punched his teeth in and left him a copy of the letter…I'm sure you noticed it in the album." I smiled wryly at the sudden nervous look on his face; clearly he hadn't expected that out of me.

"You could have turned me into the hostage, I was out cold." He decided changing the subject would probably be wise for both of them; it was strange he actually cared at all.

"And listen to you complain all the time…no thanks. I put up with that now, and I'm the one that should be complaining." I stood from his side and walked over to the large window in the living room, it was a rather nice chilly day from what I could see of the residents like tiny ants below.

Willy felt oddly offended by that statement, he didn't complain all the time. He felt himself softening towards his 'hostage' though; there was just something in her that was reminding him of his old self. This time his doubts ran freely inside his head, he was realizing just how stupid this whole thing really was and knew the consequences of his actions could destroy everything he cared about. He decided it would be best to drown his thoughts in his work and turned to leave the apartments, she wasn't going to be able to leave anyway. Somewhere deep inside him though, he didn't really want her to leave, he felt oddly like his old self again, he just couldn't understand why.

**--Inventing Room--**

Willy was busy with one of his many newest creations and turned hearing Charlie come in. He appeared almost sad and walked with a dragging like quality in his step. "Charlie?" he could feel something was wrong with his protégée and watched his blue eyes seem to grow sadder at the sight of himself.

"She's been gone for almost eight days Willy. The new assignment is driving me nuts. I was looking forward to talking with Luna again." Willy nearly dropped the ingredients in his hands; he hadn't expected that and was suddenly guilty, feeling he had betrayed his protégée somehow.

Willy forced one of his many overly cheerful smiles. "I'm sure she's alright Charlie…I bet she misses you too." He felt his voice fade slightly at the last part; he knew for a fact Luna missed Charlie's visits. He noticed a small smile and then saw him fall back into the saddened slump again. "I'll call the Town Post and see what I can find out for you." He stopped what he was doing and offered a true smile, seeing Charlie suddenly brighten at the idea.

"That's great Mr. Wonka, thank you so much." Charlie carefully hugged his mentor, knowing full well he would still stiffen at the sign of affection. "I was worried you really hated Luna." Again Willy felt guilty at the mention of the girl and what he had successfully accomplished those eight days ago.

Charlie left Willy to his work after realizing he had chores to do. Once Charlie was gone Willy gave up on all his experiments, he felt too guilty to concentrate and knew he had no way of making things better for Charlie, he would be put away for life and his business would go under, his Oompa Loompa's would have nowhere to go, and the Buckets would be back out in the world outside the factory, the real cruel world. _"What am I going to do?"_ he sighed returning to the elevator, he would have to face her again and this time he had to try and find a way to undo the mess he had made. _"This is for Charlie."_

**--Luna Raven's POV--**

I glanced up hearing the familiar sound of the elevator returning. It was strange how I had looked forward to hearing that sound by then. I felt myself suddenly frown in concern, Willy was far from his usual chipper self, it had become almost expected after eight days around him.

"Mr. Wonka?" He froze with a startled sound and turned to the main living room, he had nearly forgotten allowing me to have the run of the place. "What's the matter?" I slowly climb to my feet watching him eye me cautiously.

"Charlie misses you." He ignored my startled expression and started down the long hall, closing a door behind him in the process.

"_Oh."_ I realized then that Willy was contemplating a great deal of problems; I also realized he had a major problem which was me. Charlie wanted to see me and because of the mess he had made, there wasn't a safe way to allow it. Willy Wonka had to face the fact that he couldn't do the most simple of things for his protégée, and was dealing with guilt. I hated how things had worked more so in that moment, then any of the others. With an odd determination I slowly made my way down the long hallway and tested the door where I knew he had vanished into. _"Locked."_ I sighed in defeat and went into my room.

**--3 weeks (Luna Raven's POV)--**

It had been another week in the factory, making my stay a total of two weeks. Conversation had nearly completely stopped between Mr. Wonka and myself. He was going into a mild depression over the fact he couldn't make Charlie happy. I found myself attempting more times then I cared to count, in trying to help Willy out of the problem. I had even knocked on his office, boldly tried to head him off and stalked both his room and office doors for lengths of time. Nothing seemed to work and each time he would evade me hiding out, I started to feel like I was loosing touch with my sanity, and whatever progress I had made in talking with the man. I had come to terms with the fact I had developed feelings for him, even if it was some odd twisted fairytale taking place.

Frustration just seemed to get worse and finally one day I managed to get to his office door before it locked. "Mr. Wonka." I heard the door shut behind me and watched him whirl, violet eyes widened in surprise and then narrowing in irritation. "You can't keep avoiding me. I want to help." Those violet eyes had a spark in them that made me wish I had reconsidered this invasion of his privacy.

He smirked hearing me attempt to exit, knowing the door had been set to automatically lock as of my recent attempts to talk with him. "Looking for the key?" his voice was taunting when I met those violet eyes and saw an extremely large amount of keys on a single ring, I sighed miserably in defeat. "You never learn do you?"

"And you have to much fun with head games…I should have known you made it far to easy to get in here." I scowled at the amused chuckle that followed; clearly he was a step ahead of me yet again.

"Thank you." I stuck out my tongue, it hadn't been meant as a compliment. "Charlie's growing more concerned over you, and now he's barely coming to make candies at all." He winced, he knew he was going to regret this, but he hated seeing Charlie so upset. "I'm going to show you out and down to the chocolate room…" he paused again swallowing hard. "…Let me speak with the Oompa Loompa's about caring for the Buckets, Charlie and the factory first though." I felt my legs buckle and leaned against the door for support.

I took a sharp breath, after three weeks he still hadn't seen me at all, he was still seeing a poisonous girl, trying to take over his world. "You don't get it do you?" he stopped fishing around his desk and met my furious gaze with his own, suddenly his eyes widened nervously. "I don't want to turn you in; I don't want to screw up your factory…I just want to be friends with Charlie…" I paused almost letting more out then I cared in my rant. "…I would like to be your friend too." I felt my strength return and ignored the defeated tone in my voice.

Willy Wonka was hurt, and there was no way I could get through to him. It was a mistake to even care for him, because now I had no way out of the feelings I had developed, and there was no way anything would come of them. _"Ce La Vi, I'll settle for just about any kind of contact with him I guess."_ I glanced up long enough to see an almost traumatized look on his face, his normally chipper expression gone and eyes now an almost dull gray violet. _"Now what did I do?"_ again to my horror his face drained of color and he was down for the count.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

He vaguely remembered the strange dizzying feeling again and snapped awake. He lay on his office floor with blue eyes trained on him. _"My friend too?"_ she seemed to shake from troubled thoughts and smiled slightly. He noticed her hands clasped in her lap and seen she had been knelt down beside him for what seemed like a while, she looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Are you alright Mr. Wonka?" her voice appeared softer then usual; she hadn't used it in a while.

Willy considered her previous speech and nodded almost hesitantly. _"After what I did, why?"_ he wanted to ask her that very question, but restrained himself from doing so. She wasn't anything like he had assumed, he had finally realized it, but why was he so apprehensive of her. Before he had hated her, now he was almost scared of her. Luna assumed by his expression he was still a bit dazed and slowly attempted to brush his disheveled hair from the side of his face, reflexively he cringed pulling back from her gesture of kindness. She could see the apprehension in his expression, she could see the wheels turning behind those eyes, Willy Wonka was terrified of her.

"Mr.…." she paused considering his reaction to her attempt to help him, and the obvious fear in his expression. "Willy…I won't hurt you." She managed so softly she barely heard her own words.

Willy felt like scrambling to a corner and hiding, she had just tried to sooth him and now had said the one thing he didn't want to hear. "I've heard that before." He slid carefully away from her soft gaze, and comforting hand, he didn't want her anywhere near him. He had already allowed his guard down too far, and now he could feel the rush of anxiety in him. "I need to get some things." He managed to nearly climb to his feet, but very slowly the strength left him and he just sat there.

For the first time in five years Willy felt the uncontrolled anxiety take hold of him, he had let someone hurt him and in turn had become something he loathed. She was right; he had poisoned his own world by letting that rule him. He wrapped his arms around his legs and withdrew into himself; he closed his eyes allowing the memories to come back to him, silencing all that was currently in his present time.

_--Flash Back--_

_Willy stood in his office, eyes blurred with uncontrolled tears. He had been there for hours now and knew what he had seen. Lainey had used him, allowed him to think she cared and tossed him easily aside for what she wanted. She never loved him, all the things they had shared was one large lie. She had poisoned him with her words, her fake love, and her phony affection. He had finally removed the rose colored glasses from his eyes, Lainey wasn't coming back, and she had been doing this for a long time. He never suspected, but the Oompa Loompa's had changed when she was present, they had sensed the change, and he had to walk in on it. The sight was forever seared into his heart and brain, her soft brown silky hair would never again flow through his fingers, and her shining green eyes would never sparkle for him again. Lainey never loved him._

_He had never felt so betrayed in his life, the factory having to be closed on top of this whole disaster, it crushed him completely. He had managed to re-open his magical world with the help of his friends; they had encouraged him to open his heart to the strange reporter who had met him one day outside the factory. She had sprained her ankle and his kind nature had led him into a whirlwind for the beautiful woman. All of those were lies now, he felt dead inside._

_Willy slowly walked to the window couch and curled into a tiny ball, he let all his feelings hit him at once, allowing all the hurt, anger, and betrayal out in those heart wrenching sobs. Even if she had come to apologize, he wouldn't ever be able to care or feel for her again. He was now broken and nothing could fix what he lost._

_--End Flashback--_

He remained there lost in a whirlwind of unwanted memories, why did this girl have to befriend Charlie? Why did he have to make this mess for himself, and why was she stirring these unwanted memories inside him again? Why did she look at him like he was the only thing in the world, that child like innocence he had thought he lost. He hated her for all she had reminded him of, he hated everything she had made him remember, and most of all he hated her for wanting to be his friend. He just hated her; there was no other word for the hurt he felt. _"Willy…I won't hurt you."_ Those words stung more then she knew, Lainey had said them to him once long ago, and now she was using them. She sounded so sincere, how could he believe her though, he couldn't he hated everything about her, and then he remembered she hadn't left the room, she had allowed him to break down, she hadn't bothered to stop it from happening, she had seen it was needed.

Luna felt her heart break for him, he was finally reliving everything and she knew it was her fault. With the simple fact she wanted to be his friend, she had unwillingly hurt him more deeply then she could have known. Of their own accord her knees allowed her to crawl forward and without caring what the consequences of the action would be she wrapped her arms around the chocolatier, the broken person before her. She closed her eyes pulling herself against the velvet clad form, and soft silky chocolate hair that brushed against her cheek, hat falling from his startled reaction to her arms wrapping around him.

Willy felt that embrace, warm and kind and tried in vain to pull from the strong arms. She tightened her hold knowing what was going on and after a brief struggle he surrendered allowing the tears to flow, he didn't care any more, he was crippled with grief and this woman wasn't letting him forget that pain.

She felt his body move under her and sighed softly, leaning close her breath near his ear. "I'm sorry Willy; I didn't mean to do this. I truly didn't want to hurt you. You didn't deserve this." He felt her breath soft against his skin, allowing his blurred vision to focus on the carpet below him, her arms were firm an unyielding.

Finally he seemed to compose himself, at least appeared to do so. "Charlie was right." For the first time in a while he felt a true smile on his face, he felt free again. He felt like his old quirky self. "You are impossible to ignore." Slowly the arms that encircled him started to remove from him, but reflexively purple gloved hands caught them and pulled them tighter to him. _"I don't want this to stop. I was wrong."_ He felt his smile fade, he had admitted he was wrong and somehow she had proven that he could heal, but what was the price for her kindness?

**--Luna Raven's POV--**

I felt his hands pull me tighter around him; he was refusing to let me go. I allowed him to do so and felt my heart flutter slightly. _"What have I gone and done? I've fallen in love with him, I think."_ The soft smell of chocolate and other sweet candies filled my senses and I allowed myself to close my eyes and lean into him. I wanted to pull back knowing this wasn't how it was supposed to work, he was healing and I was in the way. I couldn't free myself though, I had opened my own old wounds and now two broken people were finding solace in one another. _"Friends."_ A whisper of a smile passed over my face, that was what it would be for now, and I was very happy with that.

Willy realized what he was doing and glanced down at the thin fingers within his grasp, my hands were small with elegant fingers, like piano players fingers. "Do you play piano?" I was surprised by the sudden random question.

"No, my grandmother did. I never learned…I use these to write, and not always for my job." I smiled slightly watching his head turn faintly seeing the briefest of twinkles in soft violet eyes.

"I noticed…a lot of notebooks in your room." Slowly and almost reluctantly he released his hold on me and allowed himself to turn. "Would you stay?" I felt my expression turn to one of puzzlement.

"What do you mean Mr.….

"Willy." He smiled slightly at the almost perturbed look I gave for being interrupted. "Would you stay and work for the factory?" He noticed my expression grow more confused. "Charlie adores having you around, and I kinda like it too. You could write stories for the Oompa Loompa's, or if you like to draw, maybe design labels?" he appeared almost like a small boy, lost on what to do and how to clarify his thoughts. "I-…" he lowered his eyes to the floor. "I think I could use a friend, that puts me in my proper place." I finally let out an amused sound and noted the almost annoyed expression I was greeted with.

"Are you sure that's wise Willy?" he gave me an indignant look, before considering my answer.

"Does that mean you'll stay and try it out?" I had the urge to run; I knew it wasn't a good idea to do this. I had a job, and a life, why would I give that up to heal someone who would never return those feelings I felt growing within my heart?

I met those pleading violet eyes, somewhere inside of me something seemed to just let go, allowing the caged bird within to be free. "Yes." I smiled almost wickedly when another thought occurred to me. "Finally I can rub that little roach out of my life…and give him a piece of my mind." His eyes seemed to twinkle with knowing. "Wanna come and watch?" I giggled at the startled look on his face, he hadn't expected that and I had a feeling it would help his healing process too.

"Not so sure that would…

"Be wise? Doesn't matter…I think it's wise and I will be there to knock his teeth down his throat if he even attempts to push your buttons, and I have a few choice words to share with Tadeo Young for the hell I have had to put up with for six years, including that wretched review he forced me into with that snobby little brat Veruca Salt." I heard a startled sound and rose a brow at him curiously.

"You wrote the article that almost got the Town Post bought out by the Salts?" I flushed sheepishly; I realized I had given away far too much then. "How come you don't ever sign your name to the articles, and are listed anonymous?"

"Tadeo…he doesn't feel a female reporter should get credit for their hard work. Hence the tiny cubby called an office…I also wouldn't have any relations with him and got myself further in his bad graces." I wrinkled my nose in a most unpleasant way and heard a high giggle at the action.

"Maybe it would be worth it to see his face again." _"Then again, I don't want to remember."_ She noticed the sad look in his expression and patted his arm getting his attention.

"Don't focus on the pain, or the past. Focus on revenge, candy, and the nightmare sitting here staring in your face. Scary aren't I?" I noticed a strange smile come across his face, almost whimsical.

"No, not scary at all." His tone made my heart pound in my ears, there was more within that strange voice of his, but I wasn't about to let my head fly up into the clouds just yet. "Charlie!" he seemed to snap from some place lost in la, la land.

"Let's go cheer him up." I smiled slightly brushing off my dark blue spaghetti strap shirt, and black jeans. "Uh…what do you plan on telling him?" He stopped in his work at brushing himself off and recomposing his outfit.

"No idea." He said that with a forced giggle and sighed looking almost defeated.

"Is there a way to get to the front entrance of the factory?" Violet eyes focused on me for a moment, curiosity within their depths. "I just come back and you come to greet me…planning to surprise Charlie?" it sounded pathetic the way I described it, but the sudden almost bouncy like effect it had on Willy made me feel less silly.

"Yep there is." He smiled almost too cheerfully and exited his office, I slowly followed getting the feeling that cheerful smile wasn't going to make this trip comforting.

We paused in front of a familiar glass contraption, which had gotten me into my current mess and several bruises with it. "I'm not going into that death trap again." I stopped seeing his amused smile almost grow in a familiar demented fashion again. "I thought we were past the abuse of that machine." My tone took on an almost whiny effect.

Willy tsked and opened the elevator door. "It's the only way from my apartment." He waved a hand in an invitational gesture toward the glass machine, but I couldn't bring my feet to move. "Do I have to pull you with me?"

"Kicking and screaming…there has got to be another way out of…

"There isn't Ms. Raven." I felt a firm tug and found myself within the clear glass walls of the familiar great glass elevator again.

"Luna, and I know there is…you just like torturing me." I sighed in defeat meeting amused violet eyes, at least we had gotten past the hate issue, now working on the friendship issue was going to take more time.

"Prove it." His smirk broadened at my scowl, I was right he was doing this on purpose. "Greet Charlie, next stop." I frowned at his too amused tone; I wondered again what I had gotten myself into.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Luna groaned miserably the minute the elevator moved, and to make it more amusing fell immediately on the floor in a grumbling heap. "Balance is key." He stated watching her attempt to shift to her feet and fall back down.

"Balance? I don't bloody have any." She managed to get to her feet feeling the machine jerk forcing her to stumble forward.

She braced for the crash startled when arms reached out catching her from falling on her face. "I see that Luna." She met violet eyes and an amused expression, the sparkle within those purple orbs indicated more child like amusement then she had seen in a while. "We should be in the main entry hall shortly." He said almost as though assuring himself, his arms remained firm holding her in place. _"She's kind of pretty actually."_ He stopped the thoughts from entering his mind, again overwhelmed with the scent of cherry blossoms, what was happening to him again, he didn't want to even think about, he wasn't going to let anything go that direction again. Friendship was something that was safe, and he was kind of glad to consider this odd reporter one of his few friends.

_Ding (odd little melody plays)_

She stumbled out to the smooth red carpet under her feet in the familiar cathedral like hall again, and sighed in relief. "Steady ground…thankfully." She heard his amused giggle and sent him a frustrated look. "Not amusing…what's that song anyway?"

"A theme the Oompa Loompa's wrote for me…it was part of the golden ticket tour." She wrinkled her nose in a soft pout, now she knew why the tune was familiar; she had been watching the whole thing unfold with the rest of every major newspaper and their reporters in town.

"Oh…figures. I couldn't get that out of my bloody head for a month…it's too catching, in an annoying sort of fashion." Violet eyes twinkled with an almost interested gleam. "Don't…

"I won't…they might." She turned to the sound of music and several Oompa Loompa's taking the place of the rather annoying animated puppets from those years ago.

"Bugger." She sighed in defeat staring at the chuckling man beside her and the several little people ahead of her, this was going to be a longer day then she expected.

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka  
The amazing chocolatier  
Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka  
Everybody give a cheer_

_He's modest, clever, and so smart  
He barely can restrain it  
With so much generosity  
There is no way to contain it  
To contain it, to contain, to contain, to contain_

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka  
He's the one that you're about to meet  
Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka  
He's the genius who just can't be beat  
The magician and the chocolate whiz  
The best darn guy who ever lived_

_Willy Wonka here he is_

"I think it's just there to boost your ego…they're far to amused by you." She met a curious expression between irritated and amused.

"It's those gosh darn cocoa beans…I'm innocent in their song making." Willy didn't notice the eyes watching them carefully from down the hall and didn't see Fletcher move into the chocolate room to get Charlie.

She gave him one of her incredulous looks. "Do you wish for me to elaborate on what is going through my mind with that comment Willy?" the expression on his face with his nose wrinkled in an offended look forced her to laugh; he was rather comical once you go past all the things that happened to him.

**--Chocolate Room--**

Doris grabbed Fletcher's arm before he got much closer to the Buckets house. "You don't honestly think she's been here for those tree weeks?" Fletcher watched her sign almost hesitantly; keeping a secret especially the one Willy had tried to hide never escaped their attention.

Fletcher nodded most definitely. "She did something to help him though…for now everything is working out. We must get young Charlie to see them and quickly." Before Doris could protest this action he took off into a sprint and was knocking on the door before she could stop him.

Charlie opened the door to the insistent tiny knocking on his door; he hadn't felt like talking with Willy or anyone for the past few days. "Hello Fletcher…Doris." He said in the form of a rather depressed greeting.

"She's back." Doris signed almost mechanically seeing Fletcher's expression change to one of surprise, he hadn't expected her to be so blunt about it.

Charlie didn't say much after that, he just bolted from the house leaving two very startled Oompa Loompa's in his wake. Running across the candied grass, dodging candy trees, mushrooms, and various other treats almost reaching out to stop him, he paused short of the opening chocolate room doors and tried to catch his breath.

"Charlie!" Willy jumped back startled by the sudden appearance of his protégée. "You scared the candy out of me." I giggled at his comment; finally I was growing to understand him, even if he had to do something illegal to get it that way.

"Hi again Charlie." A warm smile crossed his face and then he flushed slightly embarrassed by his sudden run to action. "Great to see you again too." I noticed the awkward flush slowly pass and noticed the rest of his family had come out to see what the excitement had been all about. "Hello everyone." I waved watching Willy fidget nervously, clearly he still had some anxieties on trusting me and was still worried I would say something about my three weeks inside chaos central.

I was led into the house and smiled reassuringly toward Willy, I hated seeing him worry over such a detail. Granted kidnapping wasn't a minor detail, but it worked out for both our benefit in the end. I was immediately sat in a familiar spot at the table, Willy cautiously joining us and was suddenly bombarded with questions of my trip. I felt a sudden nervous panic in my stomach and could see Willy suddenly pale at the questions flying. For safety, and other obvious reasons I went into a long story about one of my past jobs, one I had managed back in my college years. It gave the benefit of secrecy, and it was something I knew couldn't be easily traced or found out about. Willy looked relieved at my quick thinking and practically sunk under the table with relief. Mrs. Bucket was gathering muffins and tea while chattering away about how Charlie missed my company, and how Mr. Wonka had apparently missed it too. She suspected it was mostly due to the fact Charlie had been so melancholy, but I knew otherwise and kept it to myself.

Willy casually would tune into the chatter off and on, but he appeared far off somewhere. I felt concerned for him; it was so unlike him to be so far away. I listened carefully to the grandparents tell tales of when they were younger and finally noticed all attention was on them, before cautiously tapping his arm. He jumped at the sudden action and violet eyes traced mine briefly before a small almost hesitant smile whispered on his face. _"I wonder what's wrong now?"_ I heard Mrs. Bucket mentioning something about they needed their rest and smiled slightly, Charlie was told to go do some chores and Willy cautiously informed the others he would show me to a guest room for the afternoon, or maybe allow me a small tour.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

He felt her gaze almost penetrating his inner core; she seemed to be hyper sensitive to people when they were lost in thought. It rather made him a bit nervous and he fidgeted with his cane nervously before glancing around, no one was within sight or hearing range at the moment.

"I can't do it Luna." She cocked her head to the side with a puzzled look. "I can't face…" he closed his eyes wincing with the words that managed from his lips. "…Tadeo Young." He noticed her glance carefully around the room before tugging on his coat sleeve.

Willy followed her toward the front of the chocolate room and to the elevator shaft. To his astonishment she summoned the elevator and pulled him into the machine. She then studied the buttons around her, and immediately decided against pressing any of them. It was quiet and out of hearing range of anyone, she had no worries at the moment and felt oddly too paranoid to remain in such an open area to begin this particular conversation.

Satisfied they were in the clear she met the nervous violet gaze before her. "You can too." Her voice was determined. "You handled me fine…Tadeo is a pushover compared to my temper. I won't let that man hurt you; I'll bury him in his own office first. That's what friends are for after all." She offered him a weak smile; he didn't look at all convinced and seemed more like a frightened rabbit then the man she had faced off with for three weeks.

Willy shook his head hat nearly toppling with the motion. "I can't." he barely squeaked. _"He came to me after, he…"_ slowly the flashback come to him, even when he wanted to shut it away.

_--Flashback--_

_Willy had finally managed to get himself out of his factory for a walk in the nearest park, it nearly killed him to pass the Town Post on his way, he had vicious images of burning the place down and watching Tadeo writhering within the flames, slowly dying. His day had gone from horrible to worse when on his way back he was rudely shoved from behind._

_Whirling to the offending person Willy felt his heart crumble and throat close in a panicked fear, he wasn't the fighting type and Tadeo was apparently exactly that. "Hello candy man." The cruel smile on his face made Willy's heart freeze, he had no idea what else this man could do to crush him._

"_W-Wha-What do you w-wa-want?" He couldn't stop the stammer in his voice; those brown eyes gleamed with danger._

_Tadeo smirked, eyes gleaming with malice. "Just to see why she even cared about you, I see why she fell so easily into my arms. You couldn't give her anything but dreams, she needed more then that." Willy felt his words stab into his already crumbling heart, couldn't this man just leave him alone. "She needed someone that could control her, manipulate reality for her, and give her a life. Instead she got a coward, candy making freak." Willy didn't listen to anymore, he turned and fled from the man._

_He ran all the way to his private room and returned to the grieving over the woman that had hurt him; he felt the hatred for both of them slowly poisoning everything he stood for._

_--End flashback--_

"Willy?" He jumped at her soft voice; her hand was resting carefully on his shoulder, her eyes full of concern. "What did he do to you?" she noticed the glare of tears within those violet eyes and again felt her heart breaking for him.

Willy managed to take a shaky breath. "Stabbed me a little deeper." He managed not feeling like repeating the flashback aloud.

"Tadeo saw you after and drove the hurt further?" he winced at her choice of wording, but nodded in acknowledgement, she hit the nail on the head so to speak. _"I may have to kill my future ex-boss."_ She grit her teeth at the imagery of the usual snide man hurting her newfound friend, she wanted to pound him into oblivion. "I'm going to be there and if he even thinks about it…WHAM!" she emphasized the point with her fist punching into her palm, he could see no trace of humor or joking within her face, or eyes, she was dead serious.

"_Now there's a comforting thought."_ He couldn't help but giggle at the imagery. "I'll try." He managed briefly seeing a warm smile slowly cross her face, he had found her smiles more and more comforting each time she offered him one. "When do you plan on dropping the candy bomb on his head?"

"Who said anything about it being candy?" She smirked at the startled look on his face. "Not really sure…feeling a bit tired after the wear and tear today." She saw his eyes lower in a guilty fashion, and felt like a moron. Slowly her hand moved attempting to lift his chin, but he jumped back slightly at the gesture. "It's not your fault…I would like to rest though, which way to the guest rooms?" he smiled slightly, a familiar twinkle returning to those violet eyes. "Oh damn." She knew what he was thinking and immediately tucked herself in a corner of the elevator; there was no way she was going to get beat up by a piece of machinery again. "You are purposely enjoying my misfortune in this living nightmare contraption!" she stated in an accusatory manner.

"Always." He smirked knowing she was far from pleased with him, especially when he pressed the button to his private apartment again.

"_I can't."_ he remembered the near touch of her fingers against his chin and shuddered, he felt the stirring of feelings within him he had swore never to allow again. He wasn't going to allow this to happen, he couldn't stand to be hurt again. Friends was a safe option, he would get far less hurt and this time if she left, it wouldn't cripple him and poison all he cared for. _"She said she wouldn't hurt me, but can I believe that after all that's happened?"_ he knew he couldn't do it, no matter how much he wanted to. He knew he was destined to be alone; it was an almost comforting idea and brought a barely noticeable smile to his face, a very sad smile. Willy didn't want to be alone, but had resigned himself to always be that way, there was a barrier to that part of him and he wasn't going to open those doors again.

She stepped past him once he registered their entrance into the apartment, she then smiled waving before she went into her once prison assigned room. She was free again, with a mutual agreement between them both. Willy wasn't so free, he had a hundred painful memories haunting him, and feelings he wished to keep locked behind that barrier and questions about all this mess he had cleverly put himself in the middle of.

**(3 More Weeks **_** Tadeo has yet to be confronted **_**Willy Wonka's POV)**

He cautiously opened her door and found Luna sound asleep, her hair a labyrinth of curly silk around her head on the forest green bed. Cautiously he crept into the room and eyed the stacks of notebooks, papers, and scattered mess around the couch. She hadn't been kidding about her love for writing, it came almost second nature to her and after a brief glance at some of the poems he found himself smiling, her words flowed easily like an ocean of color within writing. She could describe the world around her in so few, or so many words and leave you breathless with the hidden meaning. _"She's as beautiful inside as she is outside."_ He nearly dropped the poem in his hand, he hadn't been able to stop the thought and it disturbed him again. _"Barriers, pixie sticks…I need to keep them up."_ He stopped glowering at his cane long enough to notice a small stack of cleverly hidden poems under one of the cushions of the couch, they were barely noticeable unless one was to stare for a length of time into space so to speak. Almost cautiously and getting a feeling it wouldn't be wise, Willy opened on of them and started to read.

**Violet**

**His amethyst eyes touch my soul,**

**His shattered dreams tear at my heart,**

**Those violet orbs seeking remorse and finding none,**

**It pains me so, I can't confess,**

**For if I do, it will cause far too much stress,**

**I have fallen into those violet eyes,**

**But the broken heart I can not mend,**

**So I love thus afar, and know it will not end,**

**The broken soul and heart will always know the pain that won't end,**

**I wish one day to bring that pain to the end, to renew that within,**

**I hope to one day show him this side, until then,**

**I thus must love from afar.**

"_No…she can't."_ he tucked the poem back hastily into place, he all but ran from the room. He finally collapsed within his office chair down the hall. To his horror exactly what he had never wanted to happen again was slowly happening, life wouldn't leave him be and now he had a very hard decision to make. Did he want to remain alone; did he want to keep allowing her to hurt herself to help him mend? Willy knew that he was in a run for his life; did he want to go down such a dangerous road again and risk everything he stood for?

**--Luna Raven's POV--**

I stirred and admittedly it was very reluctantly. I still felt emotionally drained and very tired. I remembered all that had happened in such a short time span and wondered what was going to come of all of this in the end. Why did I have to allow myself to feel again, and for someone that I knew would never return those feelings? Willy had been crushed; there was no key to those barriers, and no way to get to the heart locked forever in chains. Why did I stay, why did I decide to work in the factory and live around the man, what was I thinking in this whole mess anyway?

"I didn't think…I let my heart lead." I snorted aloud, that was a rather over stated obvious point. "Bleeding hell…I've gone and lost what sense I had." I kept myself within the mass of green linens and pillows; I had absolutely no urge to move.

I heard the door open slowly; it was a far too cautious sound from someone that had been entering off and on with no qualms for nearly six weeks, under varying circumstances. _"Now what did I do to make him so paranoid?"_ I considered pretending to still be asleep, but for some reason I found I couldn't quite do myself that grace and reluctantly sat up. Willy nearly jumped out of his skin when our eyes met; he appeared to twitch like some nervous animal. _"Twitchy much?"_ taking caution to heart at his hasty movements, I made my way to a standing position and waited expectantly for something to come from his mouth, I received only silence. Finally after several awkward moments my eyes started to scan the room of their own accord, something was out of place but what was still a mystery to me. Willy's eyes were looking everywhere but mine, finally they seemed to settle briefly somewhere beside me and then move again. I scanned the room a second time, more aware of my surroundings and at last allowed my eyes to settle on the sofa. _"The cushion."_ I felt my heart sink into my stomach, I wasn't betrayed by his search through my thoughts, I felt relief those poems were out in the open. With that relief come a knowing dread though, I felt faint, my stomach knotting further the longer his eyes lingered everywhere but mine.

"_What do I do?"_ Willy finally focused on why he had come back to the dreaded room, why he came back to face me. He finally admitted he liked me, but was he ready to open those barriers to this perfectly strange woman, was he ready to allow such a risk again. _"No, I can't do this."_ He offered a meek sort of smile seeing my eyes finally meet his. I could feel it, he was about to run. Before he could turn to exit the door I walked briskly across the room and caught his retreating arm, I planted my feet refusing to let him leave so easily. I was determined to sort this out once and for all, both of us had been hurt and now we needed to work together to get past it. I was being selfish now, I didn't want to deny the fact I had fallen for him, I wanted him to know it. I just hoped deep down I wasn't being foolish and causing more hurt then anything else with this stubborn move. _"Gobstoppers." _ He nearly let out a frightened yell at her sudden grasp on his arm; finally he surrendered knowing the gesture from previous experience. _"I can't!"_ his mind screamed keeping his eyes lowered when he turned to face me.

"_He's terrified, he was hurt too much."_ I frowned at this realization, this was going to take a lot of work and from what I could tell, it would be a great deal of work from my end. "Don't run." I barely whispered seeing a slight cringe like gesture when I spoke. "You don't have to hide, I understand where you stand…time heals, I'm wiling to work with it." I noticed another almost cringe from him. "I'm sorry that you found out the way you did though, it must have scared the daylights out of you." Knowing he was about to bolt even if I attempted to catch him again, I hesitantly placed a hand lightly on his arm and lent forward kissing his cheek very softly.

His eyes snapped up in shock, and then before another word was even breathed he was gone out the door. A resounding telltale slam from one of his sanctuaries the only sound I heard after the bold move. _"Damn that bastard and bitch to hell, no one should go through that."_ I pounded the wall beside the doorway angrily. I was breathing hard, tears stinging my eyes; I had again pushed my own limits and in the process pushed another with me. I knew it was a bold move, and knew it could fall either way. I would just have to wait and let time do it's magic, I just hoped time was in my favor.

**--Charlie's POV--**

Charlie sat in the inventing room, the machines quietly humming in the background, the familiar scents, clouds of smokes and musical sounds starting to grate on his nerves. He hadn't seen Willy or Luna that afternoon. Something was nagging him, he knew that they hadn't gotten that close; it was obvious they still had a serious amount of tension between them. The Oompa Loompa's confirmed that both had gone to rest, apparently their separate ways. Charlie had hoped that just maybe Luna could help his mentor past whatever hurt he had suffered, Fletcher and Doris had agreed with him, but somehow it wasn't going as hoped.

Willy would always come to the inventing room around this time and get to work, and yet he still hadn't shown up. The elevator didn't come with the familiar theme tune he had grown used to since the day he entered the factory, and witnessed the melted puppet scene. He scowled frustrated with the fact he had been waiting for three hours then and not a sign of the familiar velvet clad man had turned up. _"I'm missing something, I can tell."_ He jumped startled by a gentle tugging sensation at his pant leg.

"No sign of Mr. Cocoa Bean yet Charlie?" Signed a curious looking Fletcher who had also been waiting to speak with Willy, Charlie shook his head in reply. "I could try his office phone, or maybe he has his candy pager on?" he frowned placing his finger to his chin; it wasn't like the chocolatier to be so late or off.

Charlie met the small mans dark eyes; there was a bit of concern there. "Maybe that's a good idea Fletcher. That way if he doesn't plan on showing today I can get to helping mum with dinner." The small man nodded with a bright smile and pulled a tiny almost miniaturized cell phone from his pocket.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy jumped a foot when his office phone started to ring his theme tune, he didn't want to focus on anything at the moment. His mind was whirling with questions, emotions, and conflicts he just couldn't seem to get under control. His fingers lightly rested against his cheek, he could still feel the feather light touch of her soft lips on his skin and it sent an odd tingling feeling through him. _"Stop ringing."_ He pouted with a frustrated noise; he didn't want to be disturbed. Finally he answered the phone startled to hear Charlie on the other end, after explaining he had a lot of work in his office, he quickly returned to his own conflicts. There was no way he was going to be able to do any work that day, he wasn't even sure if he was going to the Bucket's for dinner. _"I can't face her…I…what do I do?"_ he placed his face down into his arms, hat tumbling across his desk in the almost defeated way he felt.

Was it possible to let the past go and attempt to find a new beginning for himself? Willy had never considered this, after five years of locking himself away within his own emotions, and heartache, he had almost forgotten how to care about anything but his factory and friends within. He had rarely gone anywhere after that day and when he did it was just around the factory courtyard, and within the various built in green houses he had outside year around. His fingers were tapping absently on his desk, the soft squeak a comfort for him lost in those saddened thoughts. _"Should I risk all I have, and go down that road again?"_ he flinched at the thought, he didn't want to relieve the possibility of that end result again, he didn't want his magical world crushed from under him again, he didn't think his heart could take that kind a pain again and he knew he would finally crumble within himself if he chanced it again. _"She said she wouldn't hurt me."_ He considered what he had learned about the woman within his home again.

Luna hadn't given him a reason not to trust her; she had done exactly the opposite of everything he expected since he met her. Within her easy flow of words the truth was written before him and yet he wanted to deny it. He didn't think he deserved anyone; maybe he deserved to be alone the rest of his life? He continued to ponder these thoughts going in circles for a very long time, and jumped when he heard the very soft barely noticeably knock on his office door. _"I can't do it, I can't do it."_ The words seemed to echo in his mind over and over, finally to his surprise he reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar letter, cherry blossom seemed to greet him when he clasped the familiar paper in his hand.

Of their own accord his feet seemed to pull him from the desk and he slowly walked to the door. "Y-Yes?" He barely breathed, hoping she didn't hear how terrified he was on the other side.

**--Luna Raven's POV--**

I felt my heart flutter slightly; he wasn't angry and would still speak with me. That meant that I hadn't totally ruined what little rocky friendship we had at the moment. He sounded so lost and frightened I had the urge to open my arms to him again, but at the moment the door was a barrier between us and that consideration. I also knew something like that could push him into a somewhat nervous breakdown, and couldn't put him through that. _"I won't hurt you Willy, please believe me…I don't remember feeling like this before, I feel free and that is something I haven't experienced ever."_ I felt the cool oak wood against my forehead; I could almost feel him on the other side mirroring my moves.

"I'm sorry." It was stupid, and I knew I shouldn't be apologizing for my feelings, but he was so lost it was the only words I could offer at the moment.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"_Sorry for what?"_ he felt the question spring into his mind of its own accord, he didn't understand why her apologizing had annoyed him right then, but it did. Slowly he reached for his office key and found himself opening the door before he knew what he was doing.

"Why are you always apologizing?" He was startled by the barely audible tone in his voice; her blue eyes were widened in surprise and had residence of tears still lingering within them.

She looked like someone caught in a pair of headlights; clearly she hadn't expected him to exit his office. She hastily retreated a step or two back and observed him carefully. Slowly he returned his keys to one of his pockets, taking a deep breath in turn. He had no idea what he was doing or what had possessed him to come face her again, all he knew at the moment was he felt like he was on auto pilot.

**--Luna Raven's POV--**

"_He's facing me."_ The thought come from the recess of my mind and the fact he had easily come out so openly made me suddenly weary. I knew he didn't like confrontation, especially of this current nature and sore subject matter. What had possessed me to kiss his cheek earlier seemed to fade and I felt bad for forcing more conflict on him. Now I was face to face with those violet eyes again, and sensed something coming, something that would probably make me wish I had stayed in my room.

"Why?" I met his violet eyes, they again seemed to captivate me and within them I saw the question and I had the answer, but could I give him the answer. What consequences would come with the answer, would I make it worse for both of us?

I considered all the conflicts within myself and finally sighed, I had no choice and if I didn't be completely honest with him, I wouldn't ever get through if I wasn't. "I opened the cage and let the bird free…I had no intention of hurting you or carrying this farther then my own thoughts. Clearly I am not capable of keeping my thoughts to myself and papers are just proof of what I can't hide." To me or anyone that had heard me; this would have sounded like some silly riddle.

Willy knew what that riddle had within it; he understood exactly what I was saying. He suddenly felt terrified all over again, what was he supposed to do. _"I can't."_ that annoying echo was starting to bother him, finally something seemed to click somewhere within his thoughts, slowly something was lifted free from him. Something changed within those lavender eyes the longer I observed him, I felt a sudden almost anxiety ripple through me and found myself backing up further into the room. I felt the wall solid behind me and froze, I had nowhere left to back to.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Again as though on auto pilot he started toward her retreating form, her eyes were so wide he thought they might pop out of her head. She looked like some trapped animal staring back at him against the lavender walls of the hall. Her hair had fallen into her eyes in her hasty panic, making her look far too vulnerable. In all the time Willy had known her, she had never appeared vulnerable; she was always confident and sure of herself. Nothing seemed to sway this woman before him, she was determined, honest and in the time he had gotten to know her, she was far too nice, almost an angel with a devils streak.

She had nowhere to go, slowly a gloved hand come to rest on her cheek. She tensed under the contact her eyes seeming to only grow wider, if that was possible by then. His eyes remained steady, finally her eyes seemed to return to a somewhat standard normal, but the trapped look hadn't faded. _"I have too…I don't want to be alone."_ Finally he come to terms with the biggest issue he had been facing, he had to take a risk or remain alone. She felt her legs seem to weaken, within those violet depths something had changed and it made her heart pound in her ears, all her blood seemed to be focusing in her ears then. _"She won't hurt me. I have to believe that."_ His hand seemed to caress her cheek, slowly her eyes closed against the touch.

Slowly he leaned in, softly caressing her lips with his own. A shock of unknown energy seemed to pass the minute she felt those soft lips against hers, feeling herself relax slightly she returned the kiss, his kiss as sweet as that which he made within his factory. His other hand come to rest on her hip pulling her deeper into the kiss, feeling her lips part slightly allowing him entrance into her mouth, Each tasting the other, all past hesitation and pain slowly fading in that moment of surrender.

He slowly pulled back seeing her eyes flutter open and meet a newfound warmth within those violet depths. _"Cherry blossoms…rather an addictive scent."_ He smiled slightly at the thought; he had finally chanced a risk in the right direction. Time would heal and together just maybe they could heal one another.

* * *

_A/N : Not sure if I will do anymore with this or not. When I was writing this story I had it in my mind that it would be much longer, but when I got it all typed out and fixed...it sort of took on a life of its own. It seemed to just be right to end it there. Opinions welcome, but for now it's just a one shot...very long one at that. Thanks for reading.  
_


End file.
